The Wrath Of DemolitionMan!
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman NT Warrior season 2. LanMaylu and MegamanRoll Romance. A new evil arises from the Virus Beast Data. No Flames and please R&R.
1. Prologue

The Wrath Of DemonlitionMan!

Starter A/N: Hey people, this is Alisi Thorndyke, with a Megaman NT Warrior fic for you all to, hopefully enjoy. It's my first time writing one of these so bear with me. I apologize greatly if I got any information wrong. Please don't flame me if this story isn't what you guys are use to. If nothing else, Here it is.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, so don't make me say it.

Prologue

It has been a year since the deletion of the Grave virus beast and the fall of grave. Dr. Wiley's plan to take over the world, died, right long with grave and the grave beast. The repair to the Cyber world has been established, but hasn't been completed as of yet, as some places in Internet City are still under serious repair. The Net Navis that were deleted and absorbed by the grave beast, haven't been forgotten. Proper memorials have been giving to the fallen Net Navi's, in remembrance of them.

Despite Protoman being deleted by the grave beast, Dr. Hikari, was able to revive Protoman, having gathered what data that was left from what the beast didn't absorb, and was able bring him back to his original form.

As for Megaman, well, after being infected by a bug from the beast, emerging, and then regenerating the power of the bug within himself, Megaman was able to come out of the power induced coma and back to himself. Lan, along with his friends, are happy to see Megaman back to himself, as Mega is too.

Since the fall of all evil and threats to Dentech and Internet City, All is quiet and Civilization of both worlds have been restored back to normal, the way it is suppose to be, especially, now that Wiley is behind bars.

The painful memories of the virus beast have not been erased, but the scar it left is continuously healing, But, However, despite the beast being deleted, some of it's data still remains and something much more dangerous and destructive is about to emerge from the remains…….

A/N: Ok, this is the prologue. This is my first one ever so please go easy on me if it doesn't look like one, and chapter 1 will be coming up very shortly. I hoped you all enjoyed this presentation and if you enjoyed this, I hope you all will love the story following. No flames please and I apologize if anyone had this idea first. I swear I didn't know you did. Everything you see is all original material. I would like to thank Little Rabbit with her help with this fic. Thanks Buddy. If nothing else, please do review, as Chapter 1 will follow soon. All opinions are welcome, but please, be careful with how you word them.

Review nicely please!


	2. Chapter 1: Data Discovery

The Wrath of Demolition Man!

Chapter 1: Data Discovery

The dark region of Dentech City

In an abandoned mansion, in the dark region of Dentech City, sits a stranger, whom witnessed the battle of Megaman, in bug style change, vs. the Grave virus beast in the cyber world, and the fall of both, grave and Wiley. Contemplating on the memories of the past incident, the stranger, smirks, knowing that he could have carried out Wiley's plan of taking control of the entire world, better then Wiley and grave put together.

"Incompetent fools." The stranger speaks. "Poor incompetent fools. You had all the power that anyone could ever dream of, and you wasted it all on a lost dream."

Leaning back in the chair he is seated in, in front of a wide video screen, the individual sighs and rests his chin in the palm of his right hand. Reaching over on the table next to the chair he is seated in, the individual picks up a remote and turns it towards the video screen, pressing the green button. The screen then, projects an image of Megaman in Bug style change.

"Wiley and grave couldn't get rid of this nuisance by themselves?" The stranger speaks once more. "This net nuisance doesn't look like he could pose much of a threat, let alone take down the grave virus beast, but some how, he was able to do it."

The stranger then begins observing the suit Megaman is wearing.

"Of course. With the help of this incredible style change that appears to give him great strength." The stranger continues.

Cracking a twisted smile, the individual places the remote back down on the table.

"The style change seems to be the secret of this Navi's true power." The individual speaks. "Along with the help of his net operator that helps him possess this incredible power, but no matter. I will finish the job that Wiley and grave couldn't and this time, be successful of deleting Megaman once and for all."

A maniacal laughter surfaces from the stranger's throat, as it begins filling the abandoned mansion, as the echoes bounces off the walls.

Dentech Middle School

It's a normal day in Dentech City. The sky is blue and the sun is shining, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. The local school bell has just rung 3:00pm, which indicates the end of the day for the students attending the local Dentech City middle school.

Lan Hikari, the top net battler of Dentech City, is departing from the school grounds and is en route to his home.

"Man, I thought school would never end." Lan begins complaining as he begins roller blading home. "All I kept hearing was something about ancient history. Who cares about what happened thousands of years ago in ancient civilization."

Lan continues blading home, unaware that Maylu is running behind him, trying to catch up with him.

"Lan, Lan!" Maylu begins calling out to him, as she continues running behind him. "Lan, wait up!"

Lan, who has just heard Maylu calling out to him, comes to a sudden stop and turns around, seeing the pink haired girl running up to him. (Is Maylu's hair pink or red? Sorry if I got it wrong)

"Oh, hey, Maylu." Lan says to her. "I didn't know you were following me."

Maylu finally catches up with Lan, stops, and begins trying to catch her breath.

"I was trying to catch you before you left the school grounds, to remind you, that we have to work on our term papers." Maylu reminds Lan, through her panting. "They are due this Thursday."

"Oh man! I forgot all about our term papers!" Lan Begins freaking out. "I thought those weren't due until next week."

"Well, if you were paying attention, like I know you never do, then you would have heard Ms. Mari say Thursday of this week." Maylu reminds Lan.

"Alright, fine, I'll start on it tonight." Lan says to her. "I usually remember important things like that."

"Well, I was thinking, to make the work load easier on the both of us, we could work on ours together." Maylu says to Lan with a smile.

Lan's cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Um, sure, ok." Lan stammers a bit. "We'll work on them together at my house."

"Alright then." Maylu agrees with Lan. "Let me grab a few things and after that, I'll be over about 4:00."

"Alright then, See ya at 4." Lan says to Maylu as she begins walking in the opposite direction of Lan.

"Our term papers are due Thursday?" Lan begins speaking. "It does pay to pay attention in class. Well, I better get home to see what Megaman is up to and begin doing research on my paper."

Lan proceeds to roller blade home.

Hikari Residence

Lan has roller bladed all the way home and just now walks into the door.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." Lan calls out, as he walks in the door and closes it behind him.

"Oh hi dear." Lan's mom responds to him, her voice carrying from the kitchen. "How was school?"

"You know the usual." Lan replies as he begins removing his shoes at the door. "Boring, boring, and more boring, plus something about ancient civilization."

Mrs. Hikari comes to the living room, as Lan completely removes both shoes.

"Lan, honey, dinner will be ready about 6 and your father called." Mrs. Hikari begins speaking.

"Dad called? What did he say?" Lan inquires, with excitement in his tone.

"Oh he said won't be able to make it home tonight." Mrs. Hikari answers him. "Something at the lab went awry and he has to stay behind to find out what went wrong."

Lan's excitement is immediately turned to a sad frown, upon hearing what his mother just said.

"Something at the lab seems to always go wrong." Lan pouts. "Did he say when he will try to be home?"

"I'm afraid he didn't." Mrs. Hikari answers Lan. "I'm sorry Lan."

"It's ok mom." Lan replies to his mother. "I'm use to this by now so no big let down. I'm going upstairs to start on my homework. Maylu will be over at 4 so we can work on our term papers, so when she comes over, just send her up to my room."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Hikari says to Lan as he begins climbing the stairs.

Lan proceeds up the stairs and continues to his room. Upon reaching his room, Lan enters, throwing his book bag to the other side of the room.

"Dad will be working overtime at the lab again and probably won't be home for days and I don't have any material for my term paper." Lan begins complaining as he flops, back first, on his bed. "Some days, I wish things would go my way.

Turning to the computer on the desk next to his bed, Lan notices that Megaman isn't on the monitor's screen.

"I wonder where Megaman wondered off to." Lan inquires to himself. "He is probably surfing through the net or virus busting."

Sitting up, Lan sighs heavily.

"Well, better get started on my term paper. It won't do it's self." Lan finishes, as he stands from sitting on the bed.

"Hey Lan, How was your day at school ?" A voice from the computer screen calls out to Lan, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan screams as he turns around towards the computer monitor sharply. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry Lan." Megaman apologizes. "I'm now just noticing you're home."

"Where were you anyway?" Lan inquires to his Navi. "When I looked at the computer screen, you weren't there."

"I was surfing the net." Megaman answers him. "I had to do something while you were gone."

"If I had of remembered that our terms papers were due this Thursday, I would have asked for you to look up some information on the Greek God, Apollo for me." Lan says to Megaman. "Well, no matter, Maylu will be here shortly so we can work on our terms papers together."

"You slept through yet another lesson in school, Lan?" Megaman inquires.

"Hey, I can't help it if the teacher is boring." Lan replies to his Navi. "I can't sit through a boring subject, especially if the subject is history."

Megaman doesn't have a comment for Lan's statement, so he dismisses his current protest, knowing it would be pointless to argue with him.

"Point is, History is a big waste of time." Lan finishes his statement.

"Yeah, whatever you say Lan." Megaman speaks, in a lowered tone. Lan notices the change in Megaman's tone and becomes concerned.

"Hey Megaman, what's with the sudden change in moods?" Lan inquires in concern.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about the defeat of the virus grave beast again." Megaman confesses. "Despite it being deleted, something about that defeat just isn't settling with me, like we aren't completely out of danger as of yet."

"Megaman, as I told you before." Lan begins. "With Dr. Wiley behind bars and grave being taken down, along with World three being overthrown, there are no more threats that we have to worry about defending ourselves against."

"I guess you're right Lan." Megaman speaks up. "I guess I am worrying over nothing."

"That's alright Megaman." Lan says to his Navi. "I sometimes wonder if we are safe from all harm as well, but once you think about, with all major threats such as Wiley and world three taken care of, we really have nothing to worry about."

A knock suddenly occurs at Lan's Bedroom door, interrupting Lan and Megaman's conversation.

"That has got to be Maylu." Lan speaks, turning to the door. "I know she brought roll with her, so while we work on our term papers, you and Roll can surf the net together. Come in."

Maylu walks through the door, holding her backpack in one hand and the PET in the other.

"Hey Lan." Maylu greets to Lan. "Ready to get to work on your term paper?"

"Not really." Lan answers her. "I didn't do any research on my topic."

"I didn't do too much research on my topic either so if you like, I can plug roll in here and we can head to the library to begin researching." Maylu suggests to Lan.

"That's not a bad idea." Lan agrees. "I need to gather as much info as I possibly can on Apollo before I catch a lecture from Mrs. Mari about the importance of research and being organized."

"Alright then." Maylu says to Lan, as she walks over to his computer terminal and plugs in her PET into the second outlet, jacking Roll in.

(Roll.exe logging in)

"Ok, Roll has been plugged in." Maylu says to Lan. "Now, let's get going. Be good Roll."

Roll nods.

"Alright then." Lan says to her as he grabs his backpack. "Megaman, you play nice with Roll and we will return once we finish our papers."

The Net Navi nods.

Lan and Maylu exit his room and head down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lan and Maylu head to the door to slip on their shoes.

"Mom, I'm going to the library to work on my term paper with Maylu." Lan calls out to his mother, now having his shoes fully on, along with Maylu.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Hikari answers her son. "Be home before 6."

"I'll try not to loose track of time so I can be." Lan replies, as he and Maylu slip out the door.

The two net op's are on their way to the library to get started on their homework, while their Net Navis are left to entertain themselves on the net.

Internet

With Roll being jacked into the net with Megaman, they must now find an activity to entertain themselves.

"Good day, Megaman." Roll greets to Megaman. "You look a bit worn out."

"I am a little." Megaman confesses. "It's nothing really."

Roll's expression suddenly turns from happy to worried.

"Hey Megaman, do you think it's over?" Roll inquires, with worry in her tone.

"What do you mean?" Megaman inquires to her.

"Well, lately, I have been thinking a lot about how the grave beast almost destroyed the Cyber World." Roll speaks. "Even though the beast has been defeated, something still doesn't feel right, like we aren't out of danger as of yet."

Megaman nods.

"I had that exact feeling earlier myself." Megaman says to Roll. "Lan told me I was worrying over nothing. Besides, with Wiley in jail, world three completely forgotten about and grave being out of sight, we have no other threats to worry about."

Roll nods and cracks a weak smile.

"You're right." Roll says to Megaman. "I guess I am worrying over nothing."

"It's alright." Megaman says to Roll, with gentleness in his voice. "I know how hard it is to forget about something that devastating."

Roll nods.

"But that's the past and to this day, we have nothing to worry about." Megaman speaks gently to Roll. "Why don't we go take a look at what repairs are being done to Net City and put our minds at ease. They are going to be place the over hang with a completely new one and add a new lounge station to the Cyber Cafe."

"Alright." Roll agrees.

Megaman and Roll begin walking away from the spot they were first jacked in, and begin making their way towards the construction site, with both of their minds completely at ease of the past event.

Dark Region of Dentech City

The Individual continues studying the suit that Bug Style Megaman is wearing, with his twisted smile still in place.

"If this style change is what gives this navi his true power, then all I have to do is discover the weakness in the style change, making Megaman completely vulnerable and be rid of him once and for all." The individual speaks.

Standing from the chair he is seated in, the individual stretches and gazes at the screen once more.

"And once I am rid of him, I will be ruler of both worlds and finally be able to build my empire." The individual speaks once more.

Turning away from the wide video screen, the stranger turns around and notices a shiny object in the far left corner of the room he is in. Curious, the individual walks over to the corner, picking up the shiny object. Observing it, the twisted smile that he already has, gets even bigger.

"And I just found the ultimate ingredient that will assist me in bringing down Megaman." The stranger says as the maniacal laughter begins.

A/N: Ok, here is my chapter 1 and I hoped you all liked it. I do apologize if this chapter was boring and you had to sit through it, but as the story goes on, it will get better, I promise you that. This is chapter 1 so no major action as of yet. If anything is confusing, please do let me know and I will modify it for you. I would like to thank Little Rabbit for all of her support in helping me with this. Thanks very much. No flames please because it will be a waste of time on your part and mine, so save yourself the trouble. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Data Threat

Chapter 2: Data Threat

In the old abandoned Mansion, evil is stirring and what is this that the stranger found? Doesn't look good by his expression.

Now having found the shiny object that caught his eye, in the corner of the mansion, the individual is looking the object over with his smile never fading.

"A virus information disk." The stranger speaks, reading the label of the CD-rom. "Maybe I could revive the beast with this, making it much stronger and flawless, better then how grave constructed the data in the first place, but then, that would be too easy."

Continuing to read the label of what other data is stored on the cd, an idea suddenly pops in his head.

"Why revive and rebuild the beast, when something much more useful can come of this virus data." The individual speaks, with his twisted smile sticking to his lips. "I have a much better idea, one so good, it can't and won't fail."

Standing from crouching, the individual takes the disk over to the laptop computer sitting on a table in front of the wide video screen and opens the cd-rom drive, setting the cd on the tray and closing the drive back. Upon slipping the cd inside the unit, a prompt window comes up on the laptop introducing what information the cd contains.

Looking over the information scrolling on the screen, the individual smile gets wider.

"Excellent." The stranger hisses. "Exactly what I need. Now to put my good idea into action."

Dentech City Library

Lan and Maylu are continuing to work on their term papers.

"Ok, almost done." Lan says to himself, continuing to type. "How are you doing on yours Maylu?"

"It's coming along nicely." Maylu answers, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. "Almost finished."

"Alright, not too much longer with me as well." Lan speaks. "I have to go look in the stacks to find a book. I'll be right back."

Maylu nods, not taking her eyes off the screen as Lan walks away from the computer he was seated at.

Continuing to look through the information that is on her screen, Maylu's eyes scans through the series of paragraphs, now seeing the word grave in a sentence. A chill shoots up her spine, with an overwhelming feeling of fear, following. Not noticing Lan has come back, Maylu's mind begins to wonder back to the past when the grave beast nearly deleted all of net city, along with their net navi's. Her attention falls from the screen, as the images begin flooding into her mind.

"Can you believe this library doesn't hold a lot of information on Apollo? If it's not a book, it's an electronic Internet source." Lan begins complaining. "I mean, with this being a library, you would think they would hold information on nearly everything."

Maylu doesn't respond.

Not hearing a response to his complaint like usual, Lan turns to Maylu and notices the expression on her face has changed, different from earlier, and before he walked off to the stacks shelf.

"Hey Maylu, this is where you usually say, 'You expect too much from these people Lan. Be happy they had something here for you.' speech, but this time I get nothing. What's up?" Lan inquires to Maylu, who isn't paying attention to him.

Becoming worried about his friend, Lan snaps his fingers in front of her face, now catching her attention. Snapping out of the world she was in, Maylu turns to Lan.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lan inquires. "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maylu speaks, shaking her head and turning her attention back to her work. "It's nothing. Just caught a slight chill that's all."

"No, I don't think a chill would cause you to zone out and appear as if you seen a ghost." Lan speaks in concern. "It's something else that is bothering you and I would like to know what it is."

The typing on the keyboard slows down and completely comes to a halt as Maylu turns to Lan.

"What is it?" Lan speaks in concern.

"Lan, I'm worried about our net navi's." Maylu speaks.

"Why are you worried about them?" Lan inquires, becoming confused. "They're fine."

"What if grave is really hiding out, but making it appear to everyone that he is dead? What if he's secretly planning to delete Net City, along with our navi's and this time, actually succeeds? " Maylu inquires, with tiny tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Maylu, grave is dead, Chaud told me so." Lan speaks up. "There is no way he could do anything beyond the grave."

"We don't know if he is dead. For all Chaud could know is, he could be hiding, but just fooled everyone into thinking he's dead. He disappeared after the beast was deleted with no trace of where he could be right now, which could mean our net navi's are in danger, this time worst then ever." Maylu continues to worry.

"Maylu, I can assure you that nothing else will happen." Lan gently speaks to her. "I can understand that you're worried about Roll, as I am Megaman, but if there are anymore threats that happen to occur, then our Navi's will be able to handle it. If Megaman was able take down the grave beast, then anything else, wouldn't be a competition."

"I get what you're saying, but something about the defeat of the beast and grave's mysterious disappearance, just doesn't settle with me." Maylu speaks, clearing what tears that were forming, away from her eyes. "I don't understand why, but something just isn't right."

"Well, whatever it is, it's just a nagging thought of what's not to come, so I wouldn't worry about it." Lan says in comfort to Maylu. "Our net navi's are fine. Megaman is there to protect Roll if something were to arise."

A warm smile forms on Lan's face, making Maylu smile as well.

"Just put the thought to the back of your mind and let's get done with our work." Lan speaks gently. "We can finish our conversation about grave's death later. I'm sure you don't want to hear Mrs. Mari's speech on organization and the importance of homework."

"You're right, I don't." Maylu smiles as she turns her attention back to the computer screen. As she begins typing, she can't help but worry about what threat maybe around the corner.

:I sure hope you're right about what you said Lan, about our navi's being safe because something tells me, they aren't.: Maylu mentally says as she continues typing, trying to push the thought to the back of her mind.

The abandoned Mansion

The individual continues scanning the disk, discovering every aspect of the virus data information written on it.

"Interesting, the virus beast was created from this data." The stranger speaks. "I underestimated grave and Wiley. They actually knew how to construct data this powerful, but their downfall was how they used it. If I had joined forces with them, I would be in the same predicament they are in now and I'm happy I didn't."

The computer finishes scanning the disk, and a prompt action box appears.

"Interesting, very, very interesting." The stranger speaks with a twisted grin. "I will take this lost data and build the ultimate, unstoppable, indestructible Net Navi. With grave and Wiley out of the picture, both Dentech City and the Cyber World will tremble at the hands of me, Mr. Moss. I will complete the job that they didn't have the skill and common sense to do." (I know his name lame, but work with me here.)

Internet City

Roll and Megaman are walking around by the construction site, watching as the workers repair the top of the Internet City skyscraper.

"It's really amazing that they were able to rebuild this skyscraper, despite how badly damaged it got." Roll comments, as she continues to watch. "It was in really bad shape, and yet, they were able to get it back to its original form and design."

"Well, the design and form of the skyscraper wasn't exactly hard to remember." Megaman comments with a smile, turning his attention away from the construction and to Roll. "Despite the beast destroying a good percent of this city, the Architect navi's have blue prints to every building made here so when a disaster occurs, they are able to rebuild it no problem."

Roll turns her attention away from the construction and to Megaman.

"I know that silly." Roll laughs. "But I'm talking about the way it happened and how they still have the courage to rebuild it after how horribly it was destroyed. This skyscraper is the most important part of Internet City, like a symbol of something important. When it was destroyed, a part of every one in Net City were destroyed along with it. Even though grave didn't succeed at deleting Net City, he was able to delete apart of us all, that he did accomplish."

Megaman notices the change in Roll's voice, and tries to think of something comforting to say to her.

"It's being rebuilt now, so hopefully the piece that everyone lost when the skyscraper was destroyed, will return." Megaman says to Roll in comfort.

Roll smiles.

"Come on, let's go see what they are doing to the Cyber Café." Megaman says to Roll with gentleness in his voice. "I hear they are putting in a new snack station."

"Sure, ok." Roll agrees as she nods.

Turning away from the construction site of the skyscraper, Megaman and Roll begin walking towards the newly modified cyber café, when suddenly an explosion sounds, catching both navis off guard.

"What was that?" Roll inquires, turning around towards the construction site of the skyscraper, and noticing a herd of Net Navis scrambling from the site.

"I don't know, but by the swarm of these terrified navi's, it can't be good." Megaman comments. "Better go check it out."

"Right behind you Megaman." Roll replies as they both head to the site of the explosion.

A/N: Ok everyone, end of chapter 2. I apologize if this chapter is boring. As I promised, the story will get good as it continues. If anything is confusing, do let me know and I'll modify it for you all. No flames please and chapter 3 will be out the next chance I can. This semester at the university is really draining me. If nothing else, plase do review. 

Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Awaken DemolitionMan!

Chapter 3: DemolitionMan Awaken!

A mysterious explosion sounds in Net City and Mr. Moss is continuing with his plan for the ultimate Net Navi. One word for both scenarios: Trouble!

After hearing the explosion, Megaman and Roll head to the construction site to investigate. Now arriving at the site, Megaman and Roll can now see the source behind the explosion. Blue and red viruses are eating away at the construction to the Net City Skyscraper.

"It's a swarm of hacker viruses." Megaman announces, noticing the viruses tearing away at the Skyscraper as the remaining net navis scramble from the site.

"And they are undoing the repair to the skyscraper." Roll adds in. "I wonder what's behind this outbreak."

"It doesn't matter what caused the outbreak." Megaman speaks, as his right hand turns into his mega buster. "What matters is we stop this virus attack before it completely destroys the skyscraper."

Raising and aiming his mega buster, Megaman begins blasting at the viruses rapidly, deleting them set by set.

Roll begins swinging her antennas, swatting away the viruses coming her way and deleting them. (Sorry if her attack is wrong. I haven't really seen her attacks much throughout the series.)

Megaman continues blasting the viruses, noticing that once he deletes a set, more viruses pop up.

"No matter how many viruses I delete, they just keep popping up." Megaman comments, as he continues blasting. "These are no ordinary viruses."

"You got that right." Roll speaks, as she continues with her antenna attack. "These things are multiplying by the dozens."

"Lan isn't around to download a battle chip to me." Megaman says, as he continues blasting. "So we have to go on what resources we have now."

"Maylu didn't leave any in my PET so all I have are my antenna's to work with." Roll adds in. "As fast as they are multiplying, I don't know if I can continue to keep this up."

"They are multiplying just as fast as I'm deleting them." Megaman speaks, continuing to blast the viruses coming his way. "If only I had a battle chip, then wiping these viruses out would be no problem."

"Where is a miracle when you need one." Roll speaks, swatting away another virus.

"Cyber slash!" A voice calls out, surprising both Megaman and Roll.

In a flash of blue light, the viruses that Megaman was fighting off, are deleted in an instant. With another flash of blue light, the viruses that were heading Roll's way are also deleted in an instant. With one final flash of light, all the viruses that were destroying the skyscraper, are deleted. Once the smoke clears from the total virus deletion, a familiar Net Navi comes into view, putting smiles on both Megaman and Roll's faces.

"You know I can never let you be deleted by anything else, unless I'm the one planning it first." The navi speaks, turning around and facing Megaman and Roll.

"Protoman!" Roll calls out happily.

"Protoman." Megaman speaks. "Um, thanks."

"It's nothing. It's what I do." Protoman replies in his sarcastic tone of voice. "Well, my job is done here."

Protoman's right arm's cyber sword reverts back to his right arm and hand as he begins walking away from the scene.

"Protoman, wait." Megaman calls out after the red Navi, making him stop in his tracks and slightly turn to him.

"Thanks for saving us." Megaman says to Protoman, with a smile. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, then we would been goners."

"Forget about it." Protoman speaks in his normal tone. "You're off the hook, at least for now."

Protoman turns and begins walking away again, this time, until he is out of sight.

"I guess miracles do happen." Roll comments, turning to Megaman from watching Protoman walk out of sight.

"With Protoman, anything is possible." Megaman replies, turning to Roll. "Well, better go get some answers as to what caused that outbreak."

Roll nods.

Converting his mega buster back into his right arm, Megaman and Roll walk over to the frightened Net navi's and begins asking questions as to how the virus attack occurred.

Protoman, who has walked out of sight, isn't too far from the construction site himself and listens closely as the scared Navi's talk to Megaman and Roll about the sudden virus attack.

"Keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. I have a feeling that, that virus outbreak wasn't just an accident." A voice says to Protoman.

"Yes Chaud, sir." Protoman replies.

Protoman walks away from the corner of the construction site and heads to another part of Internet City.

In the Abandoned Mansion

Mr. Moss continues with his construction of the ultimate Net Navi.

"Soon, soon my undefeatable net navi will be complete." Mr. Moss speaks, continuing to watch as the data forms the navi. "Once the data transfer is complete, I will give this Navi the capabilities to bring Megaman to his knees and have both Dentech and the Cyber World begging for mercy."

The progress of the transfer reads 57 percent.

"Not too much longer." Mrs. Moss grins. "Soon my empire will be built and I will be the ruler of both worlds."

A hysterical laughter escapes from his throat as the echoes bounce off the walls.

Library

Lan and Maylu are putting finishing touches on their papers.

"Ok, I'm finally done." Lan announces, now hitting the print icon at the top of the typing program.

"That makes double." Maylu replies, also hitting print at the top of the typing program. "I thought I'd never get that done."

"I hope after we turn these in, Mrs. Mari won't give us any homework for a while." Lan speaks, heading over to the printer to retrieve his paper. "I can use a break."

"Well, with her, you can never tell." Maylu replies, also heading over to the printer to retrieve her paper.

After grabbing his paper, Lan heads back to the computer he was working at and closes the programs he had open, shutting the computer down. Maylu grabs her paper and heads back to the computer she was sitting at, also doing the same as Lan.

"Well, at least we have the weekend to look forward to." Maylu says to Lan, putting her term paper in her backpack. "Two days where we don't have to even think about school."

"That I can't wait for." Lan replies, putting his in his backpack as well. "That's the only thing, besides the end of any school day, that I look forward to the most."

"Hey Lan." Maylu calls out to him, making him turn to her.

"Yeah Maylu." Lan answers her.

"Thanks for comforting me earlier." Maylu thanks Lan. "That was very sweet."

Lan's cheeks turn ruby red as Maylu smiles at him.

"No problem." Lan replies as he stammers a bit, with a smile of his own. "What are friends for?"

Maylu smiles as she grabs her backpack.

"Well, we better head home." Maylu speaks. "It's almost six and we don't want your mother to get worried about you or let your dinner get cold."

Lan's expression turns from a smile to a frown.

"Thanks for ruining a perfect moment, Maylu." Lan mumbles under his breath as he grabs his backpack and heads out of the library behind Maylu.

Hikari Residence

Maylu and Lan have made their way from the library and back to Lan's house, now stepping through the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Lan calls out as he and Maylu step through the door.

"Oh, hi, Lan dear." Mrs. Hikari replies, entering the livingroom. "Dinner is ready."

"Alright." Lan replies. "I have to head upstairs for a bit, but I will be down shortly."

"Ok dear." Mrs. Hikari says smiling. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." Lan replies, as he and Maylu head up the stairs to his room. Once they get there, they enter the room and immediately head over to the computer.

"I wonder what our net navi's did while we were gone." Maylu inquires.

"Probably nothing." Lan answers her, setting his backpack on the floor, in front of the bed. "Knowing Megaman, he probably took Roll to check out the repairs being done to Net city."

"Maybe." Maylu replies.

"Lan, hey Lan are you there?" Megaman's voice suddenly calls from the computer screen. Turning to the computer screen, Lan and Maylu both see their Navi's, with distressed looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lan answers Megaman. "What happened to you two? You guys look as if you seen a ghost Net navi."

"Even worse." Megaman begins. "A virus outbreak occurred while you and Maylu were out."

"How could that be?" Lan inquires. "All major threats have been eliminated. There is no way a virus outbreak can occur without someone being behind it."

"That's just it." Megaman continues. "When I asked the architect navi's, they said they didn't know how it happened either. It was a surprise to them as it was for us."

"Oh dear, are you guys ok?" Maylu inquires to her navi.

"We're fine." Roll answers her. "Since we didn't have any battle chips to work with, we had to make due with what we had, which were my antenna's and his mega buster."

"If it weren't for Protoman showing up when he did, we would be broken data by now." Megaman finishes.

"Wait, Protoman showed up?" Lan inquires in surprise. "After my dad rebuilt him, I haven't seen nor heard a thing from Chaud ever since."

"That's odd." Maylu speaks. "A mysterious virus outbreak occurs and Protoman suddenly appears. Something about all of this just doesn't add up."

"You got that right." Megaman replies. "I was surprised to see him."

Lan opens his mouth to make a comment, when a letter suddenly appears on the screen.

"I just got an email." Lan replies. "I wonder who it could be from."

"It's from Chaud." Megaman answers him. "The subject heading reads: Open Immediately."

"Open it." Lan commands.

Megaman does as he is told and the message appears on the screen.

"Lan, I have a lead on what might have caused the virus outbreak in Net City. Meet with me in the schoolyard in half an hour and bring Megaman. Signed, Chaud." Lan reads aloud.

Closing out of the message, Lan turns to Maylu.

"Usually, when Chaud sendsan email that serious, that meanshe knows something." Maylu says to Lan.

"Then, we have to go." Lan speaks, turning to the computer screen. Transferring Megaman to the PET, Lan jacks Megaman out of the computer terminal as Maylu does Roll. The two teens run out of the room and down the stairs, now heading towards the front door.

"Lan, your dinner is going to get cold." Mrs. Hikari says to Lan, as she enters the livingroom.

"I'll have take a rain check on dinner, mom." Lan says to his mom. "Something just came up that I have take care of it."

"Where are you going this late?" Mrs. Hikari inquires.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Lan answers her, as he and Maylu slip out the door.

Mrs. Hikari lowers her head and releases a heavy sigh.

"That boy some days." Mrs. Hikari says to herself as she heads back into the kitchen, while shaking her head.

The abandoned mansion

The progress of the data transfer is finally complete as the body of the Net Navi has finally been constructed, along with the weapons of choice and the attacks of the navi, having been uploaded as well.

"The transfer is finally complete." Mr. Moss smiles to him. "My plan is coming together perfectly. Now that my Ultimate Net Navi has been built, nothing can stop me from taking over the world."

Hitting the enter button on the keyboard, the progress bar that reads 100 percent, disappears along with the screen that reads the Net Navi's stats.

"Now my Ultimate Net Navi, AWAKEN!" Mr. Moss screams.

The navi on the screen remains silent, that is, until a pair of red eyes open, revealing that it is, indeed, alive.

A/N: Ok, Chapter 3 completed. I apologize if I got the net navi's attacks wrong and/or mixed up and if I rushed any part of this chapter. The next chapter will be out when I can get another free moment. Please, no flames as I already apologized if the net navi attacks are all wrong. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I will modify it for you. If nothing else, please do review.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4: Internet City Under Seige

Chapter 4: Internet City Under Siege 

Lan receives an email from Chaud and Mr. Moss's Ultimate Net Navi is awake. This doesn't look good.

Mr. Moss's ultimate net navi is awake and he couldn't be more excited.

"It worked!" Mr. Moss speaks happily. "My ultimate, indestructible Net Navi is awake! He is perfect!"

Being overly excited, Mr. Moss doesn't notice the Navi staring at him in confusion.

"Now, all you need is a name and once that has been chosen, I will, then, explain to you why you've been created and what your main mission is." Mr. Moss speaks, as the navi remains quiet and continues listening. "Now, to make sure all the data came together and none is missing, speak."

"Something." The navi speaks in a husky, but snotty tone of voice.

"Perfect." Mr. Moss grins. "Now all you need is a name and that shouldn't be too hard to come up with, considering what I created you for."

Mr. Moss begins pacing back and forth, as the navi begins looking himself over. Continuing to pace, Mr. Moss continues trying to come up with a name for his navi, a name that suits him like no other navi in the cyber world. With nothing coming to mind, Mr. Moss stops pacing and sighs.

"I should have had a name chosen before I created you, and right now, nothing is coming to me." Mr. Moss speaks, turning back to the laptop, and getting the navi's attention. "So I'm going to put that aside for right now, and talk more about why you've been created."

The navi remains silent, as Mr. Moss begins explaining.

"You've been created from the most dangerous and the most vile virus data, that once belonged to the great grave virus beast, and the reason why I created you is to destroy my most hated foe." Mr. Moss begins, as he hits theF3 key, which brings up a picture of Megaman on the screen, in front of the navi. "HIM! His name is Megaman and he has been a nuisance and a thorn in my side for the longest time. Now your mission, my indestructible navi, is to delete him and get him out of my way!"

"If the grave beast was so great, then why didn't it delete this Megaman already?" The navi inquires to Mr. Moss.

"That's an interesting question, that I myself, still haven't gotten the answer to." Mr. Moss replies. "The great minds who once had all of the power at their finger tips, wasted it on a dream that never came to present. They had the power to delete him, but instead they got greedy, which brought an end to their plans quickly."

"In English please." The navi comments.

"They concentrated so much on world domination that they lost sight of what was really important, which was to delete Megaman, but instead, the idea of world domination came into view and that's when everything fell through." Mr. Moss explains. "But I, on the other hand, will not loose sight of my goal and I will achieve my goal which is to delete Megaman!"

The navi looks the picture over one last time, as Mr. Moss erases the image off the screen.

"Now that we have the little details out of the way, let's concentrate more on your name." Mr. Moss speaks, as he goes back to thinking and pacing.

Dentech Middle School Yard

Lan and Maylu aren't too far from the school grounds and are approaching them.

"I wonder what Chaud's so-called lead is, that made him to want to meet with me this late and right at dinner." Lan begins complaining. "And in a school yard at that. If there's one thing that I know about Chaud better then anyone is that he never hangs out in a school yard, even during school hours."

"He said he had a lead on what might have caused the virus outbreak our navi's were telling us about." Maylu replies. "If he knows something, then this trip was well worth it, despite how late it is and where he asked to meet you."

"Well it better be, for me to miss dinner like this." Lan comments, continuing to complain. "Mom made my favorite tonight, pizza rolls."

"Think about something else that doesn't concern what you can digest for once, Lan!" Maylu snaps at Lan. "If it turns out that he knows what happened, then we can better protect our navi's from any impending danger. I don't know about you, but I fear for Roll's safety."

"Yeah, I can see your point." Lan says sighing. "I don't know what I would do if Megaman got deleted."

"Exactly." Maylu replies. "You wouldn't be the same, that's for sure."

Now reaching the school grounds, Lan and Maylu pass through the gates and enter the schoolyard. As they venture into the yards, they begin looking around for Chaud and see no sign of him anywhere.

"Ok, he told me to meet him here, and yet, he's not here himself." Lan speaks, continuing to look around the grounds for Chaud. "He better not had drug me away from dinner with a message that serious, and in turn, wants to net battle instead."

"Now, just how childish do you think I am?" Chaud's voice speaks from behind Maylu and Lan, startling them both. Sharply turning around, Lan turns to see Chaud walking up to them.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T SNEAK UP BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!" Lan yells to Chaud.

Having made it to the two teens, Chaud is un-phased by Lan's outburst, while Maylu's continues to catch her breath from being startled.

"Calm down before you catch a nerve stroke." Chaud speaks coolly. "I brought you out here because I have a lead on what might have caused that mysterious virus attack in Net City earlier today."

"What is the lead and why couldn't it wait until after dinner or tomorrow?" Lan inquires in a calm, but annoyed voice.

"Unless you want Megaman deleted, I suggest you take my message seriously." Chaud replies, trying to keep his temper from flaring. "The lead is a mysterious data stream that Protoman discovered on the outskirts of Net City while monitoring the city. This is just my suspicion, but I believe grave is behind that stream appearing out of the blue like that."

"Grave?" Lan speaks up, rolling his eyes. "Chaud, grave, like Wiley, isn't a threat anymore and for all you know it can just be a harmless stream flowing through the city, like most of the streams do."

"That's just it, with grave mysteriously disappearing without any known evidence of where he can be, he could be behind this and secretly plotting his revenge as we speak." Chaud replies, getting a bit upset. "From the way Protoman explained to me how odd that data stream appeared, I say it's everything but a harmless stream of data."

"Is it possible that we can take look at it ourselves?" Maylu inquires to Chaud. "Roll can read the data from the stream to determine if it's a threat or harmless."

"It's possible." Chaud answers her now turning to his PET, to Protoman. "Protoman, in order for us to know what we are dealing with, I'm sending you back online, with Megaman and Roll this time."

"Yes sir." Protoman replies.

"We can't get to a computer here at school." Lan speaks up. "The doors are locked and no one's here but the janitors and they surely won't let us in."

"Who said we were going to use the school computers?" Chaud answers Lan, turning from his PET. "Follow me. My father's company is only 3 blocks from here and we can get access to a computer there."

Lan and Maylu don't ask questions, but instead, begin following Chaud, who has begun walking towards the gates of the yard.

"What's going on Lan and what did Chaud say?" Megaman inquires to Lan.

"He said Protoman discovered an unusual data stream on the outskirts of Net City." Lan answers Megaman, not really looking at the PET. "We're going to his father's company and get access to a computer so we can send you guys online to go check it out."

"Didn't it ever occur to him that it just maybe a harmless data stream?" Megaman inquires sighing. "They do run all through the city."

"That's what I said, but who ever listens to me anymore." Lan says replies, rolling his eyes at his own comment. "Well, for good measure, we're going to find out exactly what kind of threat it may or may not pose."

"Alright, but it may not be a big of a deal as he is making out to be." Megaman comments.

The three teens have left the schoolyard and are on their way to Blaze Quest.

The Abandoned Mansion

Mr. Moss is still trying to think of a name that he can give his navi, and has so far come up with nothing.

"Thinking of a name can't be this hard." Mr. Moss says as he stops pacing. "Creating you wasn't this difficult, but coming up with a name seems to be."

Turning to the computer, Mr. Moss begins hitting keys, which brings up the Navi's statistics and power levels.

"Maybe I'll find your name by going by what your attacks are." Mr. Moss speaks as he continues looking over the navi's attacks and abilities. Coming across the navi's default attack, a name crosses Mr. Moss's mind.

"I've got it!" Mr. Moss practically screams, now grabbing the navi's attention. "I've got the perfect name for you."

The navi waits for his creator to speak.

"Your name shall be, DemolitionMan!" Mr. Moss says. "Your name will bring fear to everyone in the Cyber World."

"DemolitionMan huh?" The navi replies. "Not bad, I like it."

"Very good then." Mr. Moss speaks, with a grin crossing his lips. "Now that we got that out of the way, I have to work on the battle chips that will aid you in taking care of that pest, Megaman."

DemolitionMan develops an evil smirk as Mr. Moss begins working on the navi's battle chips.

Blaze Quest Corporation 

After walking the distance, the three teens arrive at the corporation and are now entering the building.

"I thought that with this being a major corporation and all, that it would be on the other side of town." Lan replies as he, Maylu and Chaud enter the building. "That's where most of the major corporations are located."

"You don't get out much do you?" Chaud replies to Lan's comment. Lan's curiosity quickly turns to anger because of Chaud's comment.

"I hate to say this, but this building is a lot bigger then Yai's father's corporation." Maylu comments, looking around the lobby of the corporation.

"Just don't let her hear you say that." Lan comments, still a bit steamed at Chaud's comment.

"This is only the front view, you haven't seen the rest." Chaud replies as he walks over to and behind the customer service desk, to a computer that is resting on the counter. Maylu and Lan follow him behind the desk.

"Can't we get in trouble for this?" Lan inquires to Chaud.

"If anyone here has anything to say about what I'm doing right now, then they are going to either have to answer to me or my father, and I know that's something they don't want have to do." Chaud replies, turning the computer on. After the computer has fully booted up, Chaud pulls the cord from his pet and plugs it into the terminal of the computer, plugging Protoman in. Lan and Maylu follow through, both jacking in their navi's as well.

(Protoman Logging in)

(Megaman Logging in)

(Roll logging in)

"You know what to do, Protoman." Chaud reminds his Navi.

"I'm on it." Protoman replies to Chaud, now turning to Megaman and Roll. "Follow me."

Megaman and Roll do as they are instructed, as Protoman begins leading the way to the stream.

"You know Protoman, that stream you discovered, could just be a harmless stream of data running through the city." Megaman speaks up. "It doesn't necessarily have to pose a threat of any kind."

"Megaman does has a point, Protoman." Roll speaks up. "It could very well be harmless."

"I don't think a harmless stream of data would flow on the outskirts of the city, heading in the opposite direction." Protoman replies. "It looks unusual to me."

"And just why does it look so unusual?" Megaman inquires to Protoman.

"You let me worry about that." Protoman replies to Megaman. "You just worry about being on your guard if this so called 'harmless' stream isn't as harmless as you want to believe."

"I hope that Chaud is wrong about this." Roll whispers to Megaman. "I don't think I could live through another near-deletion experience again."

"Let's hope so." Megaman whispers back to Roll.

After walking through the city, the three navi's finally arrive at the outskirts of Net City and upon reaching it, they encounter the data stream Chaud mentioned.

"This doesn't look any different from what's running through the city right now." Megaman comments, looking the stream over.

"It is strange how this stream doesn't run right into the city like the rest." Roll speaking, looking the stream over as well. "Instead, it's flowing away from the city, heading north."

"That is why this isn't to be ignored or taken lightly." Protoman replies, now turning to Roll. "Roll, you can read data right?"

"Yes." Roll answers him.

"Please read the data, so we know if it is a threat or not." Protoman requests.

Roll turns to Megaman, whom nods at her. Turning from Megaman,

Roll walks up to the stream and crouches down at the side of it. Having her antennas turn forward, Roll dips them into the stream, as they begin reading the data. Continuing to read the data and gathering some information from it, an unexpected electric current spears through the stream, heading to and now shooting through Roll's antenna's, giving her a strong electronic shock. Feeling the shock, Roll squeals in response and is jolted backwards away from the stream.

"Oh no Roll!" Maylu practically yells, having witnessed her navi being shocked.

"Oh my god, Roll!" Megaman practically yells, rushing over to her and helping her up a bit. "Roll, are you ok? Speak to me!"

"She would, if you would give her a chance." Protoman speaks walking up to them and crouching down beside the hurt Roll as well.

"I'm alright." Roll speaks, now grabbing a hold of her right side. "Protoman's suspicion is right. That is no ordinary data stream."

"Now what do we do?" Megaman inquires, turning to Protoman.

"Well, until we know for sure what or who is causing this, we just have to keep a sharp eye out." Protoman suggests.

"What about Roll?" Megaman inquires, turning from Protoman and to Roll.

"I'm fine, Mega, really." Roll speaks, sitting up all the way, despite how much it may hurt. "I'll be alright."

"Are you positive?" Protoman inquires to her.

"Absolutely." Roll replies turning to Protoman with a weak smile.

"I think my worst fear is coming true." Megaman speaks, now turning to the stream.

"Yours and mine both, Megaman." Protoman replies, now turning his sight to the stream. "Yours and mine both."

The Abandoned Mansion

Mr. Moss is just about finished with the battle chip he is working on for DemolitionMan. After typing in a few more words, Mr. Moss hits enter, which completes the process for the chip.

"That was the last one and it's finally completed." Mrs. Moss speaks, as he opens the drive on the computer, for which the battle chip is sitting and removes it, putting it with the rest of the chips next to the computer. "Your default weapon is the Demolition Destroyer, which is converting your right hand into the Z cannon, but that is not all as I have created battle chips for you that will give you more power."

DemolitionMan turns to his right arm, and pulls it into view. Observing it, his right hand converts into the Z cannon, which is a bit bigger then Megaman's mega buster.

"Impressive." DemolitionMan speaks, with a grin as he converts the Z cannon back to his right hand.

"Now that everything has come together, it's time for your departure." Mr. Moss speaks as he presses a few keys on the laptop and then hits enter, which opens up a door behind DemolitionMan. DemolitionMan turns around and faces the door.

"That is the gateway to Internet City." Mr. Moss speaks. "Now it is time to for you to spread terror and soon reign over the city. Now go, my indestructible Net Navi, go and bring the cyber world to it's knees!"

"You will not be disappointed." DemolitionMan says to Mr. Moss as he turns and walks through the gateway to Internet City.

A/N: Ok chapter 4 done. It's completely re-edited and re-done. I apologize for the last copy. I hope you like this one. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll change it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 5: Code Red: DemolitionMan on th...

Chapter 5: Code Red: DemolitionMan on the loose!

A mysterious data stream is discovered on the outskirts of Net City and DemolitionMan has been released. Two words for both Scenarios: Big Trouble!

Having created a back door entry to Internet City, Mr. Moss has released DemolitionMan, who have now passed through the gateway. Upon entering the city, DemolitionMan begins looking around as the gateway behind him, disappears. Continuing to look around, a screen pops up behind him, with Mr. Moss appearing on it.

"You know what to do." Mr. Moss speaks, from behind DemolitionMan. "You have your orders."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need a reminder." DemolitionMan speaks, continuing to look around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mr. Moss inquires. "I want you to destroy everything in sight, everything! Leave nothing standing!"

Cracking an evil grin, DemolitionMan converts his right arm into his Z cannon.

"I'm way ahead of you, doc." DemolitionMan speaks, as he begins looking around for an easy target.

"This will surely bring Megaman running and once he appears to stop you, annihilate him!" Mr. Moss demands. "I want him wiped off the face of the Internet!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." DemolitionMan says to himself as he aims his Z cannon at a nearby building. Continuing to hold his aim on the building, the Z cannon begins charging, and after gathering enough power, a huge purple beam fires from the cannon and comes in contact with the building, igniting it.

"That's right, destroy everything!" Mr. Moss practically yells. "Level the entire city so my empire can be built upon it's rubble!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this." DemolitionMan speaks with his grin, as he aims his cannon at another building.

Mr. Moss begins laughing as the screen he is on, disappears.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are, Megaman." DemolitionMan begins, in a chanting taunt, as he fires his attack at the next building. "Come out so you can meet your ultimate end."

Destroying yet another building, DemolitionMan continues targeting and leveling establishments around the city, in hopes of drawing Megaman out.

Outskirts of Internet City

Megaman, Roll, and Protoman are still by the mysterious data stream.

"So now what?" Megaman inquires, looking between the stream and Roll.

"Well." Protoman begins. "My only suggestion would be to have it analyzed further and figure out exactly how it formed and exactly who's behind it's mysterious appearance."

Turning from Roll and Megaman, a screen appears in front of Protoman, with Chaud appearing on it.

"Chaud, is Lan there with you?" Protoman inquires to his Net Op.

"Yes he is." Chaud answers his Navi. "Why do you ask?"

"We are going to need a further analysis to be ran on the stream." Protoman says to Chaud. "And only Dr. Hikari can run that analysis."

Chaud turns from his PET and to Lan.

"Lan, is your father at the lab today?" Chaud inquires to Lan.

"He should be." Lan answers. "Why?"

"The mysterious data stream that appeared on the outskirts of Net City is a threat and a data analysis test needs to be ran on it to see how much of a danger it is." Chaud explains.

"Alright." Lan replies. "He should be there."

"Then we have to pay the lab a visit." Chaud Speaks. "Protoman, I'm leaving you plugged in."

"Yes sir." Protoman replies, as the window in front of him disappears. Protoman, then turns back to Megaman and Roll.

"Dr. Hikari is going to run a test on the stream to further understand it's appearance." Protoman says to the Navi's. "Chaud and the others are heading over there now."

Before Megaman can respond to Protoman's statement, the city alarm sounds, indicating there is danger within the city limits.

"Lan, there's trouble." Megaman speaks to his net op. "The city's danger alarm just sounded."

"What kind of trouble?" Lan inquires to his Navi.

"I don't know for sure, but if Chaud hasn't left yet, make sure he doesn't." Megaman replies. "We are going to need his help."

"Chaud, we can't leave yet." Lan speaks, turning from his PET and to Chaud, whom is writing down the location of the stream in net city and what kind of analysis test that may need to be ran on it.

"Why?" Chaud inquires, turning to Lan.

"There is trouble in Net City." Lan answers him. "Figuring out the stream will have to wait."

Putting the pen down, Chaud grabs his PET and hit's the first button to communicate with Protoman. Protoman, then, appears on the screen.

"Protoman, what's going on?" Chaud inquires to his Navi.

"I'm not sure sir, the Net City danger alarm just sounded." Protoman reports. "We are most definitely going to check into it sir."

"Wait, what about Roll?" Megaman inquires, turning to Roll. "She can't fight in this condition."

"I'm fine Mega." Roll says to him, with a weak smile.

"Maylu, I think it maybe a good idea to jack Roll out." Lan suggests to Maylu. "That shock from the stream may have weakened her defenses."

"No, I'm fine." Roll speaks up as she stands, still holding her side. "Don't jack me out Maylu, I'm staying to help fight."

"That net Navi of yours, Maylu, is a stubborn one." Chaud comments.

"She can be." Maylu replies, with a grin.

"Roll, are you absolutely sure you want to stay and fight?" Megaman inquires to the pink Navi.

"Positive." Roll answers him. "Now, before whatever danger is in the city gets out of hand, we better check into it."

Megaman and Protoman don't argue and follows Roll towards the city.

Inner Section of Net City

DemolitionMan has leveled yet another building and is aiming at another.

"Shooting at these empty targets are becoming boring." DemolitionMan speaks, leveling another building. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I need a real target, a real one such as Megaman."

"Hey, who do you think you are destroying parts of Net City like this?" A voice from behind DemolitionMan speaks, delaying his attack on another establishment. Turning around, DemolitionMan faces the owner of the voice.

"So, we finally meet at last." DemolitionMan greets to Megaman. "You must be Megaman."

"Yeah, so?" Megaman answers him in a angry tone. "And who are you?"

"Why don't we skip the introductions and get right to your demise, shall we?" DemolitionMan speaks as he aims his buster at Megaman. Megaman converts his right hand into Mega-buster.

"Your destructive reigns ends here." Megaman speaks, now aiming his buster at DemolitionMan.

"That's alright because deleting you will be much more fun then leveling empty targets." DemolitionMan as his buster begins charging.

"Protoman, take Roll to a safer location now." Megaman requests. "I don't want her getting hurt."

"No, Mega, I would rather stay and help you fight." Roll protests. "I'm not leaving you alone to fight him."

"Oh how touching." DemolitionMan begins taunting. "You should listen to your boyfriend because this can and will get messy. Definitely not a place for Navi's like you, to be."

"Roll, it's better if you were in a safer location." Protoman adds in. "This isn't a place for you to be in your condition."

"I'm not leaving Mega here to fight that Navi alone." Roll continues protesting. "I wouldn't be able forgive myself if something happens to him."

DemolitionMan decides he has had enough of Roll's bravery and turns his buster on her. Now being fully charged, the buster releases the huge purple beam that is now heading Roll and Protoman's direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Megaman yells towards Roll and Protoman. Now noticing the beam heading their way, Protoman quickly pushes himself and Roll out of the way of the attack.

"Your fight is with me, not them." Megaman speaks sharply to DemolitionMan, with anger building in his voice. "Leave them out of it!"

"Your girlfriend's useless babbling was starting to ride my nerves." DemolitionMan speaks. "Now, where were we?"

"Roll, I want you to log out now." Megaman speaks sternly to her, while keeping his vision on DemolitionMan. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Maylu, jack Roll out now." Chaud says to her.

Maylu nods and disconnects her PET cord from the Computer terminal.

(Roll.exe logging out)

"Now, you want to pick on someone?" Megaman inquires in a stern voice. "Then try picking on someone your own size."

"Make that double." Protoman speaks up. "How about a two against one."

"Two against one?" DemolitionMan speaks, as a laugh surfaces. "I guess you do have me out numbered, but no matter, I'll have the both of you wiped out in no time flat so the odds won't make a difference."

"I wouldn't be too overly confident if I were you." Protoman warns as his right hand converts to his long sword. "That can be your downfall."

"We'll just see about that." DemolitionMan speaks with an evil grin. "Be ready to be deleted."

A/N: Ok End of chapter 5. I hope you all like it. I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this out. No flames please, as they are used for cooking. If anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll change it. If anyone, knows a list of battle chips I can use for the next chapter, be sure to include it in your review or you can email me personally. You will get credit for your help. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6: Showdown In Internet City

Chapter 6: Showdown in Internet City

'The destruction of Net City has come to a halt, as DemolitionMan has set his sight on the destruction of a new target. This doesn't look good for a certain cobalt blue Net Navi.'

The piercing stares of the forest green, Cobalt blue, and red Net Navi's continues, as silence befalls the area around them.

"You never answered my question." Megaman speaks up, breaking the silence between them. "Just who are you?"

"If you must insist on knowing who will end your existence, then I might as well tell you." DemolitionMan speaks with a grin. "My name is DemolitionMan, and just so you won't forget the name, just remember that I am going to DEMOLISH you and your friend here."

"I wouldn't get overly confident if I were you." Protoman warns. "That will be your downfall very quickly."

"That's a lot of talk for a type 2 Net Navi." DemolitionMan begins taunting. "I have been designed from the data of the great virus grave beast, so I'm overly confident that you will meet your end and very quickly."

"If the grave beast was so great, then tell me, why was it deleted?" Megaman inquires, with anger building in his voice. "Had it been so great, it would still exist now, don't you think?"

"Which means, since it doesn't, then nor will you soon enough." Protoman adds in, his right arm converting to the cyber sword.

"You know, hadn't that cute girl navi logged out, she would have watched the demised of you both." DemolitionMan continues gloating. "It's a shame that she did, and now you don't have an audience to witness your deletion."

"Who needs an audience, when your data will be the remains of what's left of you?" Protoman Threatens. "Enough chit chat. Let's battle."

"Alright, but it's your deletion." DemolitionMan says aiming his Z cannon their direction.

"Demolition Destroyer!" DemolitionMan calls, now firing his attack Megaman and Protoman's direction.

Both Navi's duck out of the way of the attack.

"Lan, I need the best battle chip you have and fast." Megaman requests.

"You got it!" Lan answers. "Cyber Sword in and DOWNLOAD!"

Megaman's right arm quickly converts to the Cyber Sword.

"That attack of yours is good, but not good enough." Megaman speaks, now lunging towards DemolitionMan. "Get a taste of my Cyber Sword."

"I don't think so." Mr. Moss speaks with a grin, watching the battle in front of him. Picking up a battle chip, he loads it into his computer and downloads it to his navi. "Aura shield in and download."

A bluish white light forms around DemolitionMan as Megaman is about to attack, but instead comes in contact with the shield and is shocked, now being thrown back by Protoman.

"Megaman!" Lan calls out to his navi.

"I'm ok Lan." Megaman assures him. "No serious damage done."

"What a fool." DemolitionMan taunts. "Why don't you just stop while you're ahead. I'm going to grant you time to beg for forgiveness and turn around before I put an end to you both."

A low growl sounds from Protoman's throat.

"If it's one thing that I learned, is to never run from a fight." Protoman speaks with anger in his voice. "And your ignorance is the living proof of why running from a fight would prove cowardly and inadequate."

DemolitionMan cracks a grin, while the aura shield is still in place, unscratched.

"This guy is really starting to get on my nerves." Chaud speaks with a low growl rising from his throat. "Wide sword in and download."

Protoman's right arm quickly converts to the wide sword and brings it into view.

"I've grown tired of your presence." Protoman speaks, raising his voice, raising his Wide sword. "You've worn out your welcome here!"

"Wait, Protoman, I already tried using my Cyber sword." Megaman warns. "The swords have no effect against him."

"Your problem is, you didn't put enough strength behind your attack!" Protoman yells, now lunging towards DemolitionMan with all he has. "I'm going to get through this shield and DELETE YOU!"

"I want to see you try." DemolitionMan calmly taunts as Protoman's sword comes in contact with the aura shield.

Putting a good percent of his strength into his attack, Protoman continues trying to push his sword through the shield, despite the shocks he's receiving from the aura shield.

"Your determination is really annoying me." DemolitionMan speaks, raising his Z cannon to Protoman from inside the shield. "Out of my sight. Demolition Destroyer!"

The power of the aura shield falls, as DemolitionMan releases his attack upon Protoman, hitting him dead in the stomach. Flying back next to Megaman, Protoman attempts to get back on his feet.

"I think your mistake was putting too much strength behind your attack." Megaman says to Protoman as he kneels down behind him. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine." Protoman replies with irritation in his voice, still attempting to get to his feet.

"Protoman are you ok?" Chaud inquires to his navi.

"Just fine sir." Protoman answers his operator, continuing to attempt to get to his feet, as he grabs his wounded area.

"Why don't you two just give up now and I promise I'll spare your miserable lives." DemolitionMan speaks, placing his Z cannon at his side. "I'm giving you the advantage to save yourselves here."

"We don't need your pity or your consent!" Megaman spits to DemolitionMan, as he stands and holds up his mega-buster in DemolitionMan's direction.

"Mega-buster!" Megaman calls, as he fires several shots from his mega-buster and towards DemolitionMan. Raising his left hand, DemolitionMan deflects the shots.

"No way." Megaman speaks in disbelief.

DemolitionMan smirks, lowering his hand.

"No way." Lan says in disbelief. "He deflected all the shots. What is it going to take to take this guy out?"

"I can send Roll back in." Maylu suggests. "She may be able to help out."

"Not a chance." Chaud protests. "He will delete Roll in her condition. It's best that she stays out of this fight."

"So what are we going to do?" Lan inquires. "We have to put a stop to him before he destroys all of Net City."

"Keep trying." Chaud answers Lan. "This navi has to have a weak spot somewhere."

"And if he doesn't?" Maylu inquires.

"It's impossible for any navi to not have a weak spot." Chaud answers her. "He has one and it will be found."

"I like your attitude Chaud." Lan says in agreement. "Let's lay waste to this net trash."

Chaud nods in agreement with a small smile. (He finally smiles OO)

"Are you up to the challenge Megaman?" Lan inquires to his navi, on a screen that appears on the left side of Megaman.

"I've never ran from a fight before and I'm not starting now." Megaman answers Lan, facing the screen.

"Protoman?" Chaud begins. "Are you up for it?"

"I have never been more ready." Protoman answers his net op, getting to his feet.

"Alright, let's end this." Lan says with determination grabbing a battle chip. "Mini-Boomers battle chip in and DOWNLOAD!"

A small blue ball appears in Megaman's left hand.

"And just what are you going to do with that toy?" DemolitionMan begins taunting again.

Megaman smirks and throws the blue ball at DemolitionMan and upon contact, it explodes which knocks DemolitionMan off his feet.

"Answers your question?" Megaman replies with a sly smile.

"That was completely off guard!" DemolitionMan yells. "You're going to pay for that!"

"That's right, make him pay for doing that." Mr. Moss grins, grabbing and loading another battle chip into the computer. "Destructor beam in and download."

"Destructor Beam!" DemolitionMan yells holding up his Z cannon as it begins charging. After a second of charging, a huge bluish white beam is fired and is now heading towards Megaman and Protoman's direction. Both navi's jump out of the way.

"How many of those does he have!" Megaman inquires to Protoman, dodging another beam.

"He's really wearing on my nerves!" Protoman says in anger, as both navi's avoid yet another beam.

"You two are really starting to bug ME!" DemolitionMan yells, as he continues firing his destructor beam at them.

"Well, why don't we take care of that." Protoman speaks presenting his wide sword and now lunging towards DemolitionMan. Getting within range of the navi and avoiding another beam, Protoman swings his sword, which comes in contact with DemolitionMan's neck. That knocks the forest green navi off his feet.

"Now, who's paying for what?" Protoman speaks with a sly smile.

"You WILL pay for doing that!" DemolitionMan yells getting to his feet. "Two fold!"

Raising his arms to the air, a small ball of electricity begins to form between his hands.

"I've had just about enough of you two!" DemolitionMan yells bringing his fists down to the ground. "Lighting Strike!"

Huge bolts of lighting shoots from where his fists are, and are now spreading out on the cyber floor, rapidly approaching the two navi's. Both navi's jump out of the way to avoid the lighting coming their way on the cyber floor.

"That was a close one." Megaman speaks, not noticing the lighting bolts reaching up from the cyber floor. The lightning bolts shoot up, catching both Megaman and Protoman, and are now giving them an electric shock.

"You thought you could escape my lighting attack?" DemolitionMan inquires with a smirk, as Megaman and Protoman both hit the cyber floor twitching. "Pathetic fools, enough fooling around. Let's end this! Lighting Strike!"

Sending another lighting bolt attack their way, Megaman and Protoman try to avoid the attack, but are hit once again by the lighting.

"Hey no fair." Lan speaks up. "He'sfighting dirty and lowering our navi's defenses."

Chaud growls.

"Ready to give up now?" DemolitionMan inquires, stopping his lighting attack.

"N..N..Never." Megaman chokes out, despite the pain he's feeling. "We'll never surrender to the likes of you."

"When will you type 2 net navi's learn?" DemolitionMan speaks, raising his hands back in the air. "You can't deny defeat."

"Chaud think fast!" Lan practically yells. "I don't know how much more either of our navi's can take before they are deleted!"

Quickly looking through his battle chips, Chaud's sights falls on the one battle chip that can save both Protoman and Megaman for the time.

"High Guard battle chip in and Download!" Chaud speaks slipping the battle chip into his PET.

Just when DemolitionMan brings his fists to the cyber floor, a blue bubble forms around Protoman and Megaman, deflecting DemolitionMan's lighting attack.

"Hey, what the?" DemolitionMan speaks, now noticing the protective bubble around the two navi's.

"Thanks Chaud." Megaman speaks in a low tone.

"Recovery chip in and download!" Lan speaks slipping a recovery chip of 50pts into his PET. Chaud follows up.

"That should hold them, until they can get back to full strength again." Chaud speaks, with Lan nodding in agreement.

"Maybe you guys should log your navi's out now." Maylu suggests. "I don't think they have enough strength to continue fighting."

"No way!" Lan protests. "We're in it to win it! Megaman never backed out of a fight and he's not starting now!"

"Maybe that not a bad idea." Chaud agrees with Maylu. "If we continue letting our navi's fight in this condition, their defenses are continue to lower and once their defenses are too low, they will be deleted."

"But what about continuing to try until we find his weak point?" Lan inquires. "That was your suggestion."

"I know it was, but I had no idea that this navi was this strong." Chaud replies. "He obtains unimaginable strength, none that I have ever seen before. Most of the navi's Protoman has faced in the past was never this strong. This is going to be a tough one."

"So what are we going to do?" Lan inquires. "The high guard will only last a few more minutes. So we have to think of something and fast."

Taking a look at his Navi's stats on the PET's screen, Chaud can see Protoman's strength is at 45 percent and is going deep into the red sector, which indicates danger. Lowering his head, Chaud can't help but make the decision he was trying to avoid.

"Log them out." Chaud speaks in a low tone.

"Say what?" Lan inquires.

"I said log them out now!" Chaud speaks raising his voice.

Sighing in disagreement, Lan grabs the cord to his PET.

"Sorry Megaman." Lan says in a low tone, pulling the cord from the computer terminal. Chaud pulls the cord from the computer terminal as well.

(Megaman Logging out)

(Protoman Logging out)

Both navi's log out of the net, just as the high guard protective bubble disappears.

"Before even attempting to send our navi's back in to fight, I suggest paying the Sci-lab a visit." Chaud suggests.

"But what about DemolitionMan?" Lan inquires. "We can't just leave him in Net City. He's going to destroy it for sure and there won't be a Net City for us to save.

"We can't worry about that now!" Chaud snaps, turning to Lan. "The longer we wait to visit the Sci-Lab, the more time we are wasting and Net City will be destroyed for sure. Your dad will know what to do, now let's get going."

Walking from behind the desk, Chaud continues walking towards the doors. Neither Lan nor Maylu protest, but instead follows Chaud to the exit/entrance of Blaze Quest. The three teens exit the building and are now on their way to the Sci-Lab.

The Abandoned Mansion

"Good Job DemolitionMan." Mr. Moss congratulates his navi. "Now that you have no interference, Lay waste to Net City!"

"Yes Sir." DemolitionMan replies, now charging his Destructor beam to begin demolishing Net City once more.

A/N: Ok, End of chapter 6. I do apologize for taking so long to get this out. I was sick, the finals took up my time, but they are over now and I experienced a high volume of writer's block. It's all over now and I am on summer vacation so the chapters should be coming out a lot sooner from now on. I apologize also if anyone is out of character and if I didn't quite get the fight scene correct. I tried. No flames please and chapter 7 will be out when I get the outline done. If anything is confusing please inform me, and I'll change it. Special thanks to Drake the Duelist and Vulpix1000 for help with this chapter and the battle chip listning. Thanks guys. If nothing else, please review!

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 7: SciLab Visits and Repairs

Chapter 7: Sci-Lab Visits and Repairs

'The quest to save Internet City from destruction is on hold, as both navi's had to retreat from the ruthless battle with DemolitionMan before they were deleted. Will there be a Net City to come back to after a visit from the Sci-Lab?'

With their navi's logged out of the Internet, due to low defenses, Lan, Chaud, and Maylu are now heading over to the Sci-Lab to get repairs done to their navi's and have the mysterious data stream investigated. Now having walked four blocks, the three teens arrive at the Sci-Lab. Entering, they notice Dr. Hikari talking with two other Lab technicians.

"Dad!" Lan calls, getting his father's attention, as the other lab techs walk away.

"Oh, hi Lan, Chaud and Maylu." Dr. Hikari greets to the three teens with a smile. "What brings you three to the Sci-lab today?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Lan speaks up. "Our Navis are in need of serious repair."

"What happened?" Dr. Hikari inquires among the three.

"There was a battle." Chaud begins. "Megaman and Protoman were fighting a net navi by the name of DemolitionMan, that has superior strength, which outmatched them both and they got seriously hurt."

"This wasn't another "I'm proving to be the best net battler in Dentech City" kind of fight was it, boys?" Dr. Hikari inquires to them. "I had to repair Megaman more then once before because you thought you had something to prove Lan."

"No dad, not this time." Lan answers him. "This battle was to save Net City and it isn't over yet. We tried to stop DemolitionMan, but he's stronger then the both of our navis and appears to be impossible to defeat."

"Was Roll seriously damaged in that fight as well?" Dr. Hikari inquires.

"No, she wasn't." Maylu speaks up. "She got hurt by reading the data in the data stream Protoman discovered."

"And that's the other reason why we're here." Chaud cuts in. "Something or someone is behind that stream mysteriously appearing like it did and I would like to find out exactly what's behind it."

"I see." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Well, first I'm going to run a test on your navis to see just how much damage was done and then investigate the stream."

Nodding, the three teens hand their PET's to Dr. Hikari. Now having their PETs in his grasp, Dr. Hikari walks over to the main computer, and places the terminals into the computer slots while plugging the cords of the PETs into the outlets. Having done that, three screens pop up with each Navi's stats and an outline of the navi, displaying the damage areas in red. Dr. Hikari begins looking over each navi's stats, first beginning with Roll.

"Well." Dr. Hikari begins. "Roll's condition isn't as serious. She should recover within an hour."

Maylu sighs in relief.

"Now as far as Megaman and Protoman go." Dr. Hikari continues now looking over Megaman and Protoman's statuses and outlines. "These two navis, however, will take longer to recover. DemolitionMan really did a number on these two."

"Just how long will it take for them to recover?" Lan inquires.

"Well, before I can tell you that, I am going to have to restore what data that got damaged in the fight." Dr. Hikari replies to Lan. "After the restoration is complete, then an estimate time will be set."

"I know that stream is what's wielding DemolitionMan's power. After Protoman discovered it, shortly after, DemolitionMan appeared." Chaud speaks. "No other navi in Net City has that kind of power naturally."

"I'm going to investigate it shortly, to see if you're on to something Chaud." Dr. Hikari speaks, as he begins typing on the computer their PET's are plugged into. Now having typed the command prompt, a menu appears, with a list actions to be performed. Grabbing the mouse, Dr. Hikari checks all the actions that will be performed and hits enter. A green bar appears, along with a percent table. Hitting enter once more, the computer then begins performing actions that will repair Roll, Megaman, and Protoman.

"Ok, your navis are now set to be repaired." Dr. Hikari reports to the teens. "Now, let's investigate this data stream that Protoman discovered."

Nodding, Chaud, Lan and Maylu follow Dr. Hikari to a separate computer across the room, to begin investigating the stream.

Net City

An explosion sounds, with DemolitionMan walking away from the fiery scene.

"Too bad those two weakling navis had to log out." DemolitionMan says, as he rubs his z cannon. "Destroying them would have been more fun, but now, I'm back to shooting empty targets again. What a rip."

Eyeing yet another area for destruction, DemolitionMan raises his Z cannon in the direction. As the cannon begins charging, a window with Mr. Moss on it, appears behind DemolitionMan.

"DemolitionMan, I have just stumbled upon something that might be of interest to you." Mr. Moss calls out to his Navi. DemolitionMan holds his fire and places his cannon to his side.

"Yes?" DemolitionMan answers, turning to the window behind him.

"I know what will be much more fun to destroy then these empty targets you appear to be bored with." Mr. Moss begins.

"And that is?" DemolitionMan inquires.

"The heart of Net City." Mr. Moss finishes. "The Internet City Sky scraper is the heart of this city. That is the momentum that keeps this city together, along with the citizen's hopes and dreams. If you destroy it, the entire city will fall apart, dragging their dreams and hopes into the dirt!"

"The Sky scraper?" DemolitionMan questions.

"Turn around and observe." Mr. Moss instructs.

Turning around, DemolitionMan spots the sky scraper Mr. Moss mentioned. Gaining an evil grin, DemolitionMan turns fully in the direction of the Sky scraper.

"I want you to Demolish what gives this city the hopes of going on!" Mr. Moss shouts.

"Right away sir." DemolitionMan replies as Mr. Moss's window disappears.

"Time to cause some real trouble." DemolitionMan speaks, now heading towards the sky scraper.

Sci-Lab

The main computer is still running the program to restore all three navi's, while Dr. Hikari continues analyzing the data stream.

"Ok, from what the results are stating from running the analysis on the stream, is that the data that is flowing in the stream isn't like the others within the city." Dr. Hikari reports. "The data flowing through this stream is actually the scattered remains from the grave virus beast. When it was destroyed, the data scattered all over Net City. The stream is the data regrouping."

"That's possible?" Lan inquires.

"Yes Lan." Dr. Hikari answers. "Any kind of data can be regrouped, but it won't form what was originally made from it."

"Do you think the stream is what made DemolitionMan appear?" Chaud inquires.

"Let's take a look." Dr. Hikari replies, now typing DemolitionMan's name in the search box. Hitting enter, the computer begins looking for information on DemolitionMan. After a minute of waiting, a profile for the navi appears.

"Well, what do we have here." Dr. Hikari speaks, as he begins looking over DemolitionMan's profile.

"Name: DemolitionMan, Status: 100 percent full power, created from: Grave virus beast data, creator: Mr. Moss, location: Net City."

"Well, DemolitionMan appears to be a virus created net navi." Dr. Hikari reports. "This navi was created from the grave beast data and with the stream being the remains of the beast, I would say, the two are connected and that's what's making DemolitionMan stronger then both your Navis combined. Your hunch was right all along Chaud."

"I knew it!" Chaud shouts. "I knew that stream was behind DemolitionMan's appearance!" (he just might loose it people. Stand back)

"Is there anyway to defeat him?" Maylu inquires to Dr. Hikari.

"Yes, Maylu, there is a way." Dr. Hikari answers her. "Recently, a new battle chip has been developed to help any net navi raise their power levels higher then the normal when in danger, which also makes them and their attacks stronger. It hasn't been released to the public yet, but if all goes well with the repairs, your navi's be the first to try the chip out. The only down side to using the chip would be severe exhaustion."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Lan says.

Looking across the room to the other computer, Chaud notices the percentage table on Roll's status menu reads 79 percent. Looking at Megaman's and Protoman's status menus, the percentage table currently sits at 59 percent for both.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Protoman." Chaud mentally says to himself. "I hope you can forgive me for this."

"I think Roll's repair should be complete about now." Dr. Hikari speaks, turning to the computer across the room. Walking away from the computer with DemolitionMan's profile on it, Dr. Hikari proceeds to the computer the PET's are hooked to. Looking over the status of repair to each navi, Dr. Hikari detaches Roll's terminal from the computer, with her percentage table being at 100 percent.

"Ok, Maylu, Roll's repair is complete." Dr. Hikari reports with a smile, handing Maylu her PET.

"Thanks so much Mr. Hikari." Maylu thanks him. "How do you feel Roll?"

"Like a brand new Navi." Roll answers happily.

"Now, as I have said before, Megaman and Protoman will need their damaged data restored before they can be released." Dr. Hikari reminds the boys.

"How long will that take?" Lan inquires.

"Well, considering Megaman's left leg has to be repaired, along with Protoman's midsection, I would say 15-25 minutes tops." Dr. Hikari replies. "Don't worry Lan. Megaman will be much stronger once his repairs are done."

"I hope so." Lan mumbles to himself as his dad begins the extensive repairs.

Net City

The Internet City Skyscraper, the one building in the entire city that is important to the citizens of net city. Standing in front of the sky scraper is DemolitionMan.

"So this is the scrap heap that these pathetic navi's put so much faith in, huh?" DemolitionMan speaks, looking the building over once more. "Well, I don't see why this is so important to them, let alone, this city. No matter, it's in my way and it's an eye sore."

Raising his Z cannon to the sky scraper, DemolitionMan aims for the middle.

"If one pop sickle stick is loose from the rest, the others will fall shortly there after." DemolitionMan speaks, as his Z cannon begins charging. After charging, a huge purple beam is released and comes into contact with the sky scraper, making a tremendous impact with the building.

"Mission accomplished." DemolitionMan says with an evil grin, watching the sky scraper fall to the ground in flames. "Mr. Moss will be most pleased."

Sci-Lab

Dr. Hikari's repairs to Megaman and Protoman are almost complete.

"Not too much longer boys." Dr. Hikari says to Chaud and Lan. "The repairs are coming along nicely."

"That's good to hear." Lan replies. "I have a bad feeling that DemolitionMan has done more damage to the city."

"That makes the two of us Lan." Chaud says to him. "I wish our navi's could have stopped him before they were logged out. Who knows what else DemolitionMan could be doing to Net City, if he hasn't already leveled it."

"Don't say that." Lan speaks up. "That's the last thing I want to think about."

"Well waiting is also the last thing either of you have to think about." Dr. Hikari speaks up. "The repairs are complete and I added a new mechanism to your navis."

"What kind of mechanism dad?" Lan inquires as his dad hands back their PET's.

"The mechanism to feel their net operator's determination in any battle." Dr. Hikari begins. "Along with the chip you'll be receiving, the mechanism is designed to work with the chip, so no matter what tight spot your navi's end up in, the determination you will feel, will drive their power to get them out."

"That is clever." Chaud says, with a small smile. "Thanks Dr. Hikari." (ok so maybe he won't pop after all)

"Thanks so much Dad." Lan thanks his father, now turning to his PET. "I owe you big for repairing Megaman."

"No need to thank me." Dr. Hikari says with a smile. "All that I ask is that you do your homework, Lan."

"I'll try to owe you that." Lan says with a nervous smile.

"Well Lan, you know what time it is." Chaud says to Lan. Lan turns to Chaud and nods.

"Well dad, we have to get going now." Lan says turning to his dad. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Dr. Hikari says. "Try to be more careful in your battles."

"We will." Lan replies as he, Chaud and Maylu head for the exit to the Sci-lab. "See ya later dad and tell mom I might be late coming home tonight."

"Sure thing." Dr. Hikari replies, waving after the kids, as they exit the Sci-lab.

Chaud, Lan, and Maylu are now heading back to Blaze quest to finish the battle against DemolitionMan.

A/N 1: Ok the end of chapter 7. I apologize if this chapter appears more boring then the rest, and the amount of time it took to get this out. My ideas were all jumbled up. No flames please, and if anything is confusing, you know the drill.

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad you all like it. Dr. Weird, to answer your question Bug style Megaman will appear either in the second to last chapter or the final chapter, but the appearance will be made. Brother of Bannie Bunnie, I appreciate your honesty in your review. Keep reading. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 8: Return to Internet City!

Chapter 8: Return to Internet City

'The battle with DemolitionMan was ruthless, but after a visit from the Sci-lab, Megaman and Protoman are going back in to finish what was started!'

The repairs to Megaman, Roll and Protoman were successful and they are now back to full strength. With their navis back to full strength, Lan, Chaud, and Maylu are now heading back to blaze quest to finish the battle with DemolitionMan.

"With Megaman back to himself again, I can't wait to crush DemolitionMan now." Lan says, as they reach the block blaze quest corporation is on. "And thanks to the new battle chip my dad gave us, I know we won't loose this time."

"I hope that chip helps." Chaud inquires, turning to his navi in the PET. "Are you ready Protoman?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, sir." Protoman replies.

Now being on the same block as Blaze quest, the three teens finally arrive at Blaze Quest Corporation.

"Ok, here we are, at Blaze Quest." Lan announces. "Time to take out the trash! DemolitionMan's going down!"

Chaud and Maylu don't comment, as the three enter Blaze Quest. Upon entering, the three run to the computer they were at before, to find it still on.

"I don't know why this is called a customer service desk, since there isn't a soul back here." Lan suddenly comments. "Even when we came here before, no body was here."

"Well, at this point, we're lucky that there isn't anyone sitting here and even if there was, they wouldn't question my reason for needing this unit." Chaud replies. "Besides, this makes for easier access. Alright, enough chit chat, are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Lan answers Chaud. "Are you ready Megaman?"

"Let's do this Lan." Megaman replies to his Net Op.

"Are you ready Roll?" Maylu inquires to her net navi.

"You bet I am!" Roll answers. " I am ready to lay waste to the net trash that almost deleted Megaman."

"Wait, Maylu, I don't think it's a good idea to send Roll in this time." Chaud speaks up.

"Why not?" Maylu asks.

"I can feel, that this battle won't be like the first." Chaud begins. "This battle will be much more brutal and will take a turn for the worst. It's best if Roll stays out of this fight. You have to trust me on this. It's for her own good."

"Yeah, but--" Maylu begins, but is suddenly cut off by Lan.

"I have to agree with Chaud on this." Lan speaks. "I know how much Roll means to you, and if something happened to her, you wouldn't be the same. It's best if she stays out of this, for her own protection."

Maylu is about to protest again, for when Lan gives her an assuring smile and nod. Dropping her protest, Maylu smiles back and nods.

"Ok." Maylu replies, with a smile. "Let DemolitionMan have it."

Nodding, Lan turns to Chaud.

"Ready to take out the trash?" Lan inquires to Chaud.

Chaud nods.

"Let's do it." Chaud answers.

Pulling their cords from their PET's, Lan and Chaud connect them to the computer terminal, jacking their navis into the internet.

"Megaman, Jack in, Power up!" Lan calls.

"Protoman, Jack In, Power up!" Chaud calls, following up behind Lan.

(Megaman logging in)

(Protoman Logging in)

With Megaman and Protoman now jacked into the net, they are unaware that they are standing in rubble. Now taking a look around the area they were jacked into, the sight Megaman and Protoman are seeing around them, is devastating.

"Looks like DemolitionMan kept busy while we were away." Megaman speaks, continuing to take a look around the area.

"Pretty busy." Protoman agrees, also continuing to take a look around. "He did a pretty big number on this place."

"That he did." Megaman speaks up. "Well, enough sight seeing. If any part of Net City is still standing, I guarantee, that's where we'll find DemolitionMan. Let's go."

Megaman and Protoman step off the mound of rubble they were standing on, and begin the search for DemolitionMan through the destruction.

On the other side of Net City

DemolitionMan has made his way to the other side of the city, continuing to level the area around him.

"You're doing a fabulous job DemolitionMan." Mr. Moss congratulates his navi. "After this dump has been demolished, I'll have the perfect place to build my empire, where I will be the ruler of both the Cyber World and Den Tech City!"

Grabbing a set of blue prints next to the computer, Mr. Moss unrolls the paper and begins looking over the prints, with a hysterical grin forming.

"Oh yes, perfection." Mr. Moss speaks, continuing to look over the blue prints. "I will have the perfect empire."

Rolling the blue prints up, Mr. Moss places the roll back next to the computer.

"I'm going to leave DemolitionMan to his job and take a look around." Mr. Moss says, now turning back to the computer and hitting the CTRL key. A different window appears, showing a section of Net city that was destroyed. "I may want to expand my empire and this spot looks perfect."

Continuing to look at the section, Mr. Moss notices something odd among the damage. Red and blue dots moving around the area.

"What's this? Mr. Moss inquires, as he touches the mouse pad on the laptop, moving the arrow over the window. Right clicking on the window with the right button, a drop down box appears and Mr. Moss selects zoom in. The window zooms in and enlarges the section, revealing the blue and red dots in the area as Megaman and Protoman. With a twisted smile forming, Mr. Moss closes the window, which brings up the window DemolitionMan is on.

"DemolitionMan, I have another job for you." Mr. Moss announces to his navi. "I have the exact cordinance of where you can find your next assignment."

The Inner section of Net City

"By the looks of this destruction, it appears none of Net city is still standing." Megaman comments, as he and Protoman carefully walk among the rubble, while continuing to look around. "If any parts of the city is still standing, then it can't be much."

Protoman is about to reply to Megaman, for when he looks ahead of him to see a sight that makes his mouth fly open. Not hearing a response from Protoman, Megaman turns to him, to see him facing forward, which makes him look forward as well. The sight he sees, shoots a chill up his spine.

"The Net City sky scraper." Protoman begins. "It's….it's….

"Gone!" Megaman finishes, as his anger begins building. "I know who is behind this and when I catch up to him, I'll make sure he pays for this!"

"A rematch sounds good to me." A voice from behind Megaman and Protoman, speaks. Hearing the voice, Megaman and Protoman turn around to see DemolitionMan.

"How could you!" Megaman shouts. "How could you destroy an important aspect that means a lot to the citizens of this city!"

"I'll tell you how." DemolitionMan begins in a gloating tone as he begins walking towards Megaman and Protoman. "Unlike the rest of the pathetic citizens in this city, I didn't find that so called "important" scrap heap of any importance, plus it was an eye sore. I hate eye sores."

"Just because you didn't find of it any importance, didn't give you the right to destroy it!" Megaman yells. "That sky scraper meant something to us!"

"An eye sore is an eye sore." DemolitionMan speaks, now stopping inches from Megaman and Protoman. "And when I see an eye sore, they get destroyed much like you two, but I will soon remedy that problem."

Protoman, who has kept quiet during Megaman and DemolitionMan's exchange of words, silently converts his right arm to the cyber sword. The anger in him has built up and his temper is flaring.

"You know, it's funny that you mention eye sores." Protoman finally speaks, as he brings his cyber sword into view. "Because you happen to be one big eye sore that is making my eyes bleed."

"Oh, so the silent navi finally speaks." DemolitionMan says, in a taunting voice. "I thought the cyber cat had your tongue."

"No, but the cyber cat is about to have a new chew toy!" Protoman yells, now lunging towards DemolitionMan.

"Didn't you learn from the last battle?" DemolitionMan inquires to Protoman, as his aura shield is activated. "You can't win so why try now?"

"I've heard just about enough of your bragging as I can take!" Protoman yells, as he slashes his sword across the aura shield. Jumping back, and avoiding the shield's shock, Protoman lands on his feet, awaiting for DemolitionMan's aura shield to crack. After a second of waiting, Protoman notices the shield is still in tact.

"No Way!" Protoman says, in shock. "My attack had no effect."

"I wouldn't say it had no effect." DemolitionMan replies. "Take a look at your sword."

Lifting his sword into view, Protoman begins looking his sword over when it suddenly shatters.

"Your sword." Megaman says in devastation, watching as the cyber sword fragments fall to the cyber floor.

"It shattered." Protoman finishes, also watching in devastation as his sword fragments fall to the cyber floor.

"Pathetic." DemolitionMan speaks, bringing his Z cannon into view from behind the shield. "I can't wait to get rid of the both of you."

"This is turning out to be like the first fight." Chaud comments. "He knows our navi's every attack."

"Not quite." Lan replies with a smirk. "I have an idea."

"And that is?" Chaud inquires. "I'm sure whatever attack you have in mind, he'll already know what it is and find a way to counteract it."

"Believe me, I don't think he'll see this one coming." Lan answers him with a sly smile. "Just observe. Megaman, prepare to counter attack on my mark."

Megaman nods.

"Say good night, Proto-parasite." DemolitionMan taunts as his Z cannon finishes charging, and the aura shield falls. "Demolition Destroyer!"

"Area steal and charge shot battle chips in and DOUBLE DOWNLOAD!" Lan calls.

Megaman's right arm converts to the charge shot cannon as he disappears from sight. Just when DemolitionMan is about to fire his attack towards the frozen-from-fear Protoman, Megaman appears behind DemolitionMan and fires the charge shot attack. DemolitionMan's attack is released, but the beam flies over Protoman's head, as the charge shot attack has hit DemolitionMan directly in the back and is knocked to the ground, face first.

"That was a close one." Protoman says, releasing a sigh of relief. "Thanks Megaman."

"No problem." Megaman replies.

"He fell hard." Chaud comments. "Nice move Hikari."

"Don't mention it." Lan replies with a smirk. "Megaman, time for another counter attack. Spreader battle chip in, and DOWNLOAD!"

Megaman's right arm switches from the charge shot cannon, to the spreader cannon.

"That wasn't a very smart move!" DemolitionMan yells, as he scrambles to get to his feet.

"Then I guess this won't be either." Megaman says, aiming the spreader cannon towards DemolitionMan. The spreader attack is released, as Protoman scrams from that area, knowing how many attacks are fired at once. The spreader's attack beam splits into many shots, which are slamming DemolitionMan all at once, knocking him back down.

"No, this can NOT be happening!" Mr. Moss yells, as he watches the battle in front of him. "DemolitionMan WILL not loose to those parasites!"

Once the spreader's attack calms down, a smoke screen forms, completely covering the area and DemolitionMan from both navi's sights.

"Do you think that got him?" Protoman inquires, keeping his eyes on the smoke screen in front of him.

"Not sure, but let's hope so." Megaman replies, watching the smoke screen as well.

"Big mistake Mega-moron." Mr. Moss smirks, picking up two battle chips and slipping them into the computer. "Making a smoke screen only gave me an advantage, and you a big disadvantage. Power boost and chain saws of death battle chips in and double download."

DemolitionMan, still lying on the cyber floor in the smoke, feels a boost of power suddenly flow through his system, as both his arms convert to chain saws.

"I don't see him moving, so I guess the spreader attack deleted him." Megaman speaks.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." DemolitionMan's voice speaks from inside the smoke screen.

"Wait, that was---" Protoman begins, but is cut off by a forest green streak flying between him and Megaman, knocking them both off of their feet.

"What was that?" Megaman inquires, quickly grabbing a hold of his side that is throbbing in pain.

"I don't know." Protoman answers him, as he grabs his stomach area that is also in pain.

"You thought you had me, didn't you?" DemolitionMan's voice speaks from behind them. Sitting up, despite how painful it is, and turning around, both navi's lay eyes on DemolitionMan. "That attack of yours didn't even put a scratch on me."

Megaman's eyes, then, travel to DemolitionMan's hands.

"His hands." Megaman begins. "They're chain saws."

"That's right." DemolitionMan replies. "How observant of you to notice the weapon of your destruction, but too bad you won't be around too much longer to notice anything else. You and your friend here."

"You are really starting to ride my nerves." Megaman speaks in anger, as he tries to get to his feet.

"I guess I'm riding the one, leading straight to your deletion." DemolitionMan says, as he speeds between the two navi's again, knocking Megaman to ground.

"I guess now would be a time to use the chip your dad gave us." Chaud comments, as he turns to Lan. "I don't think Protoman can continue fighting on guessing the enemy's moves like this."

"Not yet." Lan replies. "I have one more idea that just might work."

"If it's a sword attack, forget it." Chaud comments. "DemolitionMan will already know how to block it."

"Now I said I knew of an attack, but I wasn't thinking of a sword." Lan replies. "Just trust me on this one. Recovery chip and mini-boomers battle chips in and DOUBLE DOWNLOAD!"

The pain Megaman was feeling suddenly disappears thanks to the recovery chip and gets to his feet.

"You know, you two are a challenge I have to admit, but your presence is getting old to me." DemolitionMan speaks raising his chain saws to view. "It's time to do something about that now isn't it?"

"Megaman, Area steal." Lan commands. "Shut his big yap."

Megaman's right arm converts back to his arm and hand as a blue ball appears in the right hand and he disappears from sight.

"Hey, where did he go?" DemolitionMan inquires in surprise, as he begins looking around for Megaman. "He was just here a minute ago."

Appearing behind DemolitionMan, Megaman slings the bomb towards DemolitionMan, hitting him straight in the back, which knocks him down.

"Here I am." Megaman replies. "You know, gloating also lowers your guard, which makes for easy attack."

"I am getting real sick of you doing that!" DemolitionMan yells, now jumping to his feet and lunging towards Megaman.

"Cyber Sword in and DOWNLOAD!" Lan calls, loading the battle chip.

Megaman's right arm and hand quickly converts to the cyber sword, just as DemolitionMan is inches from Megaman. Bringing his cyber sword to view, Megaman immediately blocks DemolitionMan's attack before it reaches him. DemolitionMan's chainsaws are pressing hard against the Cyber Sword, as Megaman is holding up to the best of his ability.

"I'll make you a deal." DemolitionMan hisses, continuing to try to shatter the cyber sword with his saws. "If you walk away from this fight right now, I'll spare what's left of Net City and your life. Even your friend over there gets to live."

"Thanks, but NO THANKS!" Megaman yells, as he gathers enough strength and thrusts his arm, which slings DemolitionMan off. "Only cowards run from fights."

Continuing to watch the battle, an idea suddenly hits Chaud.

"He may know how to block all of our sword attacks, but he can't block, what he doesn't see coming." Chaud speaks. "Recovery chip, shadow projection, and Wide Sword battle chips in and triple download."

Protoman's pain in his midsection suddenly disappears as he feels a boost of energy flow through his system. His right arm quickly converts to the Wide sword as he gets to his feet.

"I'll take it from here, Megaman." Protoman speaks. "Hey, why don't you try me on for size."

"You are really asking for it!" DemolitionMan yells as he gets to his feet and lunges towards Protoman.

Smirking, Protoman swiftly moves to the right, which projects his image in a circle around DemolitionMan.

"I have never seen a technique like this before!" Mr. Moss begins freaking. "DemolitionMan, find the real copy and DELETE HIM PERMANTENTLY!"

"How do I find out which is the real one?" DemolitionMan inquires as he begins to panic.

"You know, for a virus type net navi." Protoman begins, as he swiftly moves past DemolitionMan, swiping his wide sword his direction, which hits him directly in the neck. "You aren't very bright. Anyone knows that to separate the original copy from a fake, is to look for the detailed structured outline." (I'm sure that is how it works right?)

"Excellent move, Protoman." Megaman congratulates him.

"That was a dirty trick!" Mr. Moss yells as he begins looking for the perfect battle chip. "I'll make that ingrate pay for that he stunt he pulled!"

Among scrambling through the battle chips on the table next to the computer, one battle chip catches Mr. Moss's eye. Picking it up, Mr. Moss grins.

"This one will work perfectly." Mr. Moss says, now loading the chip into the computer. "Neutro-bombs should do the trick."

DemlitionMan's right arm converts back to his arm and hand, as a red ball with a black stripe appears in it.

"I have an even better move." DemolitionMan says, now slinging the ball Megaman and Protoman's direction. Hitting the ground an inch from them, the bomb explodes, which knocks both navi's off of their feet and sends them flying a foot away from DemolitionMan.

"That bomb." Megaman speaks up, as he struggles to sit up. "That bomb, acted just like a mini-boomer."

"While they are down, keep them down." Mr. Moss instructs. "Chain saws of death, DemolitionMan."

DemolitionMan's right hand quickly converts back to the chainsaw as he rushes towards Megaman and Protoman, swiftly swiping his chainsaws in their direction. DemolitionMan speeds past them several more times, continuing to attack them. Now stopping, DemolitionMan places his chainsaws to his side and observes the damage that was done.

"No fair!" Lan yells. "That bomb attack was a copy of the Mini-boomers and he used that to gain the upper hand!"

"I think now would be a time to use the chip Lan." Chaud informs him. "Our navi's are in a tight spot and Protoman's data is starting to break up badly."

Taking a look on the computer screen, Lan can see that Megaman's data is also starting to break up. Lan, then, thinks back to what his dad told them about the new chip.

Flashback

"Recently, a new battle chip has been developed to help any net navi raise their power levels higher then the normal when in danger, which also makes them and their attacks stronger. The only down side to using the chip would be severe exhaustion."

End of Flashback

"I guess we have no other choice." Lan says in a low tone. "The chip is our last chance."

Taking the chip out of their PET cases, Lan and Chaud both load the chip into their PET's.

"Total recovery and level booster battle chip activated!" Lan and Chaud say in unison.

"Say good night parasites." DemolitionMan taunts as he raises his chainsaws and is preparing to attack again.

"Take him down MEGAMAN!" Lan yells with determination.

"Blast him to pieces PROTOMAN!" Chaud also yells with determination.

A white light suddenly covers Megaman and Protoman's bodies as they feel a huge burst of energy.

"Megaman's stats are rising." Lan states, now looking on his PET screen. "Does my dad know how to make a chip or what!"

"I knew using that chip was a good idea." Chaud comments. "Now let's finish this."

Getting to their feet, both Megaman and Protoman's right arm's convert to swords. Megaman with the Cyber Sword, and Protoman with the Muramasa blade. The white light that was surrounding them, disappears revealing totally renewed net navi's.

"Oh, didn't we already go through this?" DemolitionMan inquires in a taunting tone. "Those swords don't work remember?"

Slanting his eyes, Megaman raises his sword.

"This is the end for you." Megaman hisses.

Continuing to watch the battle, Lan notices on his PET screen, that a bunch of windows has begun popping up as a series of sentences begin scrolling down the screen.

"Hey what's going on with my PET?" Lan inquires, continuing to watch the PET screen go hay wire. "I don't think this was part of the chip's effect."

The symbol on Megaman's chest then begins glowing. Catching the light from the corner of his eye, Protoman, then, turns to Megaman.

"Megaman, what's going on?" Protoman inquires. "The symbol on your chest is glowing."

Looking down, Megaman notices his symbol glowing and the light shining from it, gets brighter.

"I don't know." Megaman answers him. Suddenly a white bubble forms and completely covers Megaman.

"Hey, what is going on?" DemolitionMan inquires, as he covers his eyes from the blinding light.

"Chaud, please tell me that your PET is act wacky too." Lan says in a panic. Looking on his PET screen, Chaud can only see his navi's current stats.

"I'm afraid not." Chaud answers Lan. Continuing to watch the PET screen, the windows disappear and the sentences stop scrolling. The screen, then, goes black.

"Hey, my PET just went dead!" Lan panics. "Now, how am I suppose to keep up with the battle?"

The PET screen suddenly comes back on with a sign flashing: Style Change.

"Style change?" Lan inquires in confusion. Now looking forward to the computer screen, the white light that was covering Megaman, suddenly disappears, revealing a new look.

"Hey, wait, I think I know of this style change." Lan says as he begins looking the new change over. The suite and helmet is midnight blue, with light blue stripes designs, along with the off black cuffs on his wrists with yellow dots covering the cuffs and helmet. His boots and gloves are a dark shade of blue and the symbol on his chest turns blue.

"I do know this Style change!" Lan confirms. "It's Bug Style Megaman!"

A/N: Ok end to chapter 8. I hope you all like it. I apologize if this chapter is boring and way long. I was adding the suspense to lead up to the style change as you can see. Now, the chips shadow projection and total recovery/level booster are mine. I made them up. If anything is confusing, please let me know so I can modify it for you. Please no flames as this isn't an outdoor bar-be-que. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 9: End Game

Chapter 9: End Game

'Megaman has a new style change. Does this mean the end of DemolitionMan's Reign?'

"I know of this style change!" Lan confirms. "It's Bug Style Megaman!"

"Bug Style?" Chaud inquires to Lan. "Does such a style change even exsist?"

"Bug style?" Protoman repeats, having over heard his net op's question of Megaman's style change. "That's different."

"Yep and you're looking right at it." Lan answers Chaud. "This is the same style change that saved Net City and deleted the grave beast."

"If this style change is that powerful, then it should be powerful enough to take down DemolitionMan with no problem." Chaud replies. "I mean after all, he is made from the grave virus beast data and you see what happened to it."

"I wouldn't doubt it otherwise." Lan confirms as his expression suddenly turns from happy to worried. "But something else happened, as well, the last time Megaman was in this style change, something horrible."

"And what was that?" Chaud inquires to the now worried Lan.

"Well, this style change has the ability to absorb anything surrounding it and the last time Megaman was in this style change, he absorbed all of Net City and everything in it, upon defeating the grave beast." Lan begins explaining. "The kind of power he possessed turned him into a power hungry monster and with all of the data he was holding, he spun out of control. I was worried that he would be deleted because of how much data he had absorbed and how much his systems were going into overload because of it. Even the commands I gave him were ignored. Thankfully, the power from the style change had began wearing down and when it finally wore down completely, every piece of data that his systems were holding, was released and he became normal again. Even Net City's data was released. That was a scary experience I don't want to live through again."

"Oh Lan." Maylu says, in a worried tone.

"I never knew of a style change so powerful." Chaud comments.

"Me neither." Lan replies. "But let's just hope, this time, that doesn't happen. If he can take DemolitionMan out without absorbing Net City in the process, then I would be grateful. I wouldn't be the same if something happened to Megaman."

"I know you wouldn't." Chaud says in a comforting tone. "So let's hope for the best and take DemolitionMan to the cleaners." (Chaud is being nice. Is he ok?)

Putting on a small smile, Chaud nods to Lan. Smiling as well, Lan nods back.

"Let's do this." Lan says to Chaud.

"You got it." Chaud replies as they both turn their attention back to the computer screen.

"A new style change, huh?" DemolitionMan speaks, in a fearless tone. "Well, it can't be any different from the weak appearance you've already displayed to me so nothing has really changed."

"You have no idea just how powerful this style change is." Megaman speaks up. "So to give you a hint, if I were you, I would back out of this battle immediately to avoid the worst, but it's your call. Just believe me when I say, things will take a turn for the worse if you wish to continue this battle."

"If you think I'm intimidated or going to back down because of your so called "new style change", then think again!" DemolitionMan shouts as he raises his Z cannon in Megaman's direction. "So get a taste of my Demolition destroyer!"

"Just watch and learn." Lan speaks, not taking his eyes off the battle.

After a second of charging his Z cannon and now firing his attack, DemolitionMan watches as his attack comes in contact with Megaman, but instead of slamming him and causing damage, it is absorbed instead.

"WHAT!" DemolitionMan yells in disbelief.

"Whoa." Protoman says, in amazement.

"Amazing." Chaud whispers.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mr. Moss yells.

"His attack." Maylu begins. "It was absorbed."

"That's the glorious effect of Bug Style, Maylu." Lan says to Maylu. "The power to absorb anything within it's path."

"How did you do that!" DemolitionMan yells in frustration as he places his cannon to his side.

"That's the true power of this style change." Megaman speaks, with a grin. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"How did he do THAT!" Mr. Moss yells. "That attack would have surely put him out of his misery! That mega-runt isn't going to get away with that. I'll make sure DemolitionMan deletes him and comes out on top!"

Beginning to scramble through the battle chips next to the computer, Mr. Moss begins searching for a battle chip that will out match Megaman's style change.

"Most of these have been used." Mr. Moss speaks, as he continues his search. As he is about to give up, a gleam from one particular battle chip catches his eye. Turning to it and now picking up, Mr. Moss begins eyeing it.

"Now, this one hasn't been used as of yet and I think it's about time it has." Mr. Moss speaks, now loading the battle chip into the computer. "Tidal Wave in and download."

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off of your face!" DemolitionMan yells, as he slams his left hand on the cyber floor. "Tidal Wave!" (Yes I know it's similar to Roll's aqua tower. No reminders please)

A wave of water is materialized as it quickly forms into a 5-story wave. As it rapidly approaches Megaman, DemolitionMan begins anticipating for this attack to knock Megaman down. The tidal wave now comes in contact with Megaman, but instead of knocking him down, it washes over him, leaving no traces of visible damage.

"You have got to be kidding me!" DemolitionMan yells. "That attack should have worked!"

"That was amazing." Protoman says in amazement.

"How can this be?" Mr. Moss yells, also witnessing yet another attack fail. "I designed that battle chip myself so it should have worked!"

"None of DemolitionMan's attacks are affecting Megaman." Maylu comments. "That is one incredible style change."

"Yep, that's right and it's fit for only one hero." Lan replies. "Show DemolitionMan what Bug Style is really made of, Megaman."

"You got it Lan." Megaman replies.

"One way or another, I will delete you and come out on top!" DemolitionMan yells as he raises his Z cannon towards Megaman once again. "Destructor Beam!"

Megaman grins wider.

After a second of charging his cannon, the huge bluish white beam is released and is now heading Megaman's direction rapidly. Now coming in contact with Megaman, the bluish white beam is absorbed into his suit upon contact, just like the first attack, leaving no visible damage.

"How does that keep happening!" DemolitionMan yells in frustration once more. "That was my best attack!"

"Correction." Megaman speaks up, as the blue stripes on his suit, begin glowing a bit. "That WAS your best attack."

Continuing to watch the battle on the computer screen, Lan doesn't notice a flashing sign suddenly pop up on his PET screen. Maylu, who is also watching the battle on the computer screen, catches sight of Lan's PET screen flashing from the corner of her left eye. Turning fully to the PET, Maylu gets a complete look at the flashing sign on the screen.

"Lan, your PET screen is flashing." Maylu informs him. "It's saying something about Megaman's power levels."

Looking down at his PET from the computer screen, Lan gets a look at the sign himself.

"Power levels rising?" Lan inquires. "I wonder why it's saying that."

"I have the answer to that." Chaud speaks up suddenly. "As you have explained before, this style change has the ability to absorb anything that comes in contact with it. So with DemolitionMan attacking Megaman while he's in this style change, with his most powerful attacks, the attacks are being absorbed, which is giving Megaman more power then what the style change originally gave him to start out with. DemolitionMan, whether he realizes it or not, is actually making things worse for himself and making Megaman more powerful."

"Impressive." Maylu comments.

Taking a look at his PET once more, Lan notices the screen is displaying Megaman's power level percentage bar. Underneath the percentage bar a sign is flashing: Power levels at 100 percent and rising.

"Wait a minute, I know this phase of bug style from the last time Megaman was in this style change and if I remember correctly as to what happened, then Chaud, you have to listen to me on this." Lan says turning to Chaud. "You have to jack Protoman out of the net right now."

"Why?" Chaud inquires. "When I sent Protoman into the net with Megaman, they were to fight as a team and I don't believe in backing down for any reason."

"Chaud, this is no time play it tough!" Lan replies, with anger building in his voice. "I recognize this phase of Bug Style and if you want to keep Protoman, I suggest jacking him out now. Megaman, with his power levels this high and continuing to rise, will delete Protoman without trying to. So jack him out now!"

Sighing and dropping his protest, Chaud lowers his head as he reaches for the cord to his PET. Now grabbing it, he pulls it from the computer terminal, now jacking Protoman out of the Internet.

(Protoman Logging out)

"Smart move Chaud." Megaman mumbles to himself. "Last call DemolitionMan. Are you going to take my warning or are you going to continue this?"

"Warnings mean nothing to me!" DemolitionMan yells. "Especially when they're coming from a type 2 net navi like you!"

"Fine!" You've been warned!" Megaman shouts as he feels a strong surge of energy suddenly hit him.

Raising his Z cannon towards Megaman, DemolitionMan begins charging his cannon.

"You don't get it do you?" Megaman yells as his eyes begin glowing and as he lunges towards DemolitionMan. "You're only making things worse for yourself!"

Ignoring Megaman's warning and now that his Z cannon is done charging, DemolitionMan is about to release his attack, for when Megaman makes his right fist come in contact with DemolitionMan's left jaw. That punch knocks DemolitionMan off his feet and sends him flying into and through a near by wall of an already destroyed building.

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson!" Megaman hisses as he begins walking in the direction in which DemolitionMan was thrown, with his eyes continuing to glow.

DemolitionMan, who is trying to gather his senses and get to his feet, notices Megaman approaching him and fast. Raising his Z cannon once more, He quickly releases his Demolition Destroyer attack towards Megaman, hoping that would stop him dead in his tracks. As the attack reaches Megaman, it is absorbed once more, which makes the style change glow a bit more.

"You just don't know when enough is enough!" Megaman yells as he approaches DemolitionMan and notices the frustration building in his eyes. Now being within reaching range of DemolitionMan, Megaman grabs DemolitionMan by the neck and picks him up.

"You are an eye sore to me!" Megaman hisses as he slings DemolitionMan to his right side, knocking him through yet another wall of the same destroyed building.

Sci-Lab

Dr. Hikari, who has gone back to his work since the trio left the lab, is scanning and analyzing the new chip that he gave the trio for their navis. As he continues scanning the chip, his mind wanders back to when Chaud wanted to find out about the data stream and it's possible connection with DemolitionMan. Dr. Hikari also remembers looking in DemolitionMan's profile and remembers seeing the name of his creator, as well as reading what he was created from.

"Something is nagging at me about the analysis I did on that data stream earlier when the kids were here, like I missed something important." Dr. Hikari mentally says to himself. "I am curious to find out what it is, so I'll take a look into it."

Leaving that one computer to continue running the scan on the new chip under automatic scan, Dr. Hikari goes to another computer across the room, that was used earlier that day, when the trio were there, and begins searching it's database for the search scan that was done on the data stream. Continuing to look, the computer finds the search file on the stream that was created and opens the information file that was saved about it.

"Here we go." Dr. Hikari speaks as he opens the file and begins looking over the information that was saved. "Now to do further research on this."

Bringing up a new window, Dr. Hikari begins typing in the information that was saved about the stream, in the required fields in the search window and hits enter. After hitting enter, a window pops up with further information about the stream, along with a hyperlink to a web page.

"A hyperlink? That's odd." Dr. Hikari speaks as he begins looking over the new information on the screen. "Throughout my years of doing research on data, I have never seen a hyperlink appear for when I am doing plain research and/or extensive research. Well, I better take a look into this as well."

Clicking on the hyperlink, Dr. Hikari is taken to a web page, which brings up a new window of information that he didn't expect to see, involving Mr. Moss. The page also displays, in bold print, about the data stream's link with Mr. Moss.

"Hello, what's this?" Dr. Hikari inquires as he begins reading the information on the screen. "From what I am reading here, Mr. Moss hacked Net City's data and created the stream, that made DemolitionMan, which is the reason behind the re-grouping of the virus beast data. So he's behind the reason that stream mysteriously appearing out of the blue."

Continuing to read Mr. Moss's information, Dr. Hikari is suddenly sent into shock as he reads one particular paragraph.

"Mr. Moss is Wiley's apprentice and is a top grade computer hacker." Dr. Hikari continues reading. "He is the creator of DemolitionMan, which is a virus type net navi, made from the grave virus beast data that has been designed to wreck havoc upon Internet City. Upon destroying Internet City, Mr. Moss, then, plans to be the ruler over both the Cyber World and Dentech City."

Turning away from the screen, Dr. Hikari, then, begins thinking.

"So that's his plan, as to why DemolitionMan was created." Dr. Hikari speaks. "He is using DemolitionMan as a tool to carry out the plan Wiley and grave couldn't do themselves. Whether DemolitionMan knows it or not, he's only being used."

Turning back to the screen, Dr. Hikari continues reading the rest of the information on the web page and finds that an address is listed as to where Mr. Moss is located, under the information that he has already looked over. (Mr. Moss isn't too bright to have listed that.)

"Tokyo drive?" Dr. Hikari questions. "The only residence that I remember being on that street is an abandoned mansion that hasn't been lived in for years, 14 years to be exact. The hidden location was clever, but he made his mistake by making a web page that anyone could easily access. Big mistake and as far him taking over Dentech and the cyber world, not on my watch he won't."

Now having that information in mind, Dr. Hikari turns away from the computer and runs towards the doors to the lab sector he is in. Punching in the password on the panel next to the doors, the pass word is approved and the doors open. Dr. Hikari, then, enters the main section of the lab. Noticing one of the other lab techs passing by looking into a folder, Dr. Hikari is opted to catch him.

"Mike, call the police right away!" Dr. Hikari orders, now catching the attention of the lab tech.

"Why? What's going on?" Mike inquires to Dr. Hikari.

"No time to ask questions!" Dr. Hikari says to Mike. "Send them to Tokyo drive right away!"

Nodding, Mike closes the folder he was looking in and runs to the nearest phone in the lab.

Going back to his sector in the lab, Dr. Hikari goes back to the computer that is displaying Mr. Moss's information.

"Lan, I don't know how you get yourself into these messes." Dr. Hikari mumbles to himself. "But just be careful because you're not dealing with any amateur here."

Net City

The battle between Megaman and DemolitionMan continues, turning what's left of net city, to ruins.

"I tried to warn you so this could all be avoided, but you just wouldn't listen!" Megaman yells, as he picks DemolitionMan up by the neck once more. "I gave you a chance to walk away and save your life, but just like every enemy I've dealt with, you just don't know when to quit until someone gets deleted and just like the rest, it's going to be you!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" DemolitionMan chokes out, through Megaman's tight grip. "You're nothing compared to me!"

A fierce growl surfaces from Megaman's throat as he tosses DemolitionMan to his left, making him hit and fly through another wall.

Mr. Moss, who is witnessing the battle, begins going into a panic.

"NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO MY INDESTRUCTABLE NET NAVI!" Mr. Moss yells in an extreme panic. "DemolitionMan, don't back down! He has a weakness and I want you to find it so you can take him down!

"I'm trying!" DemolitionMan replies with panic in his voice, as he turns on his right side to see Megaman approaching him and fast. "This style change he is in, is proving to have no visible weaknesses."

Megaman continues approaching DemolitionMan, but this time, with a trail of rubble following in his wake. As he continues making his way towards DemolitionMan, the rubble, then, begins being absorbed into his suit, making the blue strips on the suit glow more.

"Every attack I throw at him, they're being absorbed." DemolitionMan continues, not taking his eyes off the approaching Megaman. "Nothing is working that can stop him."

"DemolitionMan, when I created you, I made sure you were the superior net navi over every navi in Internet City." Mr. Moss says to his navi. "I gave you the mechanism to be indestructible, unbeatable and a navi to fear. Don't let this one navi make all of my hard work go to waste!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do now!" DemolitionMan yells to Mr. Moss. "It's proving to be impossible to bring him down if you can't tell and your nagging isn't help any!"

Becoming more frustrated then he already is, Mr. Moss begins scrambling through the battle chips next to the laptop once more, trying to find a battle chip that could possible stop Megaman, and save his navi.

"All the battle chips here, have already been used!" Mr. Moss says in frustration. Picking up the aura shield battle chip, Mr. Moss sighs and slides it into the Laptop, hoping this battle chip, despite it being used already, would buy DemolitionMan some time until a plan is made to stop Megaman.

"This should hold him for a little while." Mr. Moss says as he begins calming down and as the chip is uploaded to DemolitionMan. "Or at least until I have an idea of how to find this style change's weakness."

Megaman continues approaching DemolitionMan, as the blue bubble suddenly forms around DemolitionMan. Now being inches from DemolitionMan, Megaman stops and glares in the forest green navi's direction.

"Do you think that weak shield is going to stop me!" Megaman growls as he balls up his right fist. "Everything you try is leading you right to your death!"

Now swinging his right fist forcefully in DemolitionMan's direction, Megaman's fist comes in contact with the aura shield and upon contact, shatters it.

"DEMOLITIONMAN!" Mr. Moss yells. "NO!"

"Finish him Megaman!" Lan demands, now loading a battle chip into his PET. "Cyber Sword in and download!"

With his right hand and arm now converting into the Cyber Sword, and grabbing DemolitionMan around the neck with his left hand, Megaman brings him into view.

"This is where you draw your last breath!" Megaman hisses.

"You'll never be superior to me!" DemolitionMan chokes out. "No matter what!"

Slanting his eyes and now wielding his Cyber Sword, Megaman places it through DemolitionMan's midsection.

"That's where you're wrong." Megaman speaks, now releasing DemolitionMan and dropping him fall to the rubble covered cyber floor. "I'll always be the superior navi!"

Placing his right hand on his mid-section, where the Cyber sword was placed, DemolitionMan begins trembling.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me!" DemolitionMan hisses as his data begins breaking up. "When I return, you'll pay dearly for this!"

Continuing to glare the forest green navi's direction, Megaman watches as the rest DemolitionMan's data breaks up completely, now deleting DemolitionMan.

"DemolitionMan Deleted." The laptop screen begins flashing in red.

"DEMOLITIONMAN! NO!" Mr. Moss yells frantically. "HE WAS NOT TO WIN! YOU WERE!"

Lowering his head, Mr. Moss can feel the fierce anger building within himself.

"All of my hard work, gone to waste." Mr. Moss says as he lowers his head. "Well, if I can't take over the cyber world, there is still Dentech City. I'll make sure I succeed at bringing fear to everyone in this pathetic city. I will not lose!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A voice from behind Mr. Moss says.

Turning around, Mr. Moss comes face to face with a squad of Dentech City Police Officers.

"We're on to your whole plan of domination, Mr. Moss." The chief officer says. "And therefore, we can not allow you to carry out your plan. You are, here by, placed under arrest."

Two officers surround Mr. Moss and immediately grab both of his arms. Now having him in a tight hold, the officer on the right, slaps the cuffs on his wrists, locking them tightly.

"You have the right to remain silent." The chief officer begins reading Mr. Moss the rights. "You have a right to an attorney, but I seriously doubt they would even consider giving you one considering what you had in mind. Get him out of here boys."

The two officers that have Mr. Moss in cuffs, immediately begins dragging him out of the room, with the other officers following them.

Shaking his head and taking a look around the room, the chief officer, then, sighs.

"For anyone to even consider taking up residence here has to got to be a real basket case." The officer says. "But in Mr. Moss's case, I guess he felt right at home considering his circumstance."

Now turning his attention to the front, The officer, then, eyes the laptop sitting on the table in front of the big screen television. Now walking over to it, the officer takes a glimpse at the flashing sign on the screen. Not giving it much thought, the officer closes the laptop and unplugs it from the power bar behind the computer.

"Exhibit A." The officer comments dryly as he places the computer under his right arm. "I know in court, they'll be looking for something to show for."

Now having the laptop under his arm, the officer takes one more look around the room he is in and then heads for the exit to the room, and then the mansion.

Blaze Quest

Smiles are forming from all three teens, knowing the mission they worked so hard to accomplish, has finally been accomplished.

"You and Megaman did it!" Maylu happily shouts, as she throws her arms around Lan's neck, embracing him in a tight hug. "The both of you saved Internet City!"

"Um…no problem." Lan stammers as his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Good job Hikari." Chaud congratulates Lan. "And thanks for the heads up and saving Protoman as well. If it weren't for you giving me that warning, Protoman would have suffered the same fate as DemolitionMan."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" Lan replies to Chaud. "Now to get Megaman and go home."

Maylu, now releases Lan from her tight embrace.

"Alright, Megaman, We're going home." Lan speaks to Megaman. "Our job is done here."

Megaman, who is still feeling powerful surges of energy flowing through him, hears Lan's command, but ignores him. Now bringing his Cyber Sword into view, Megaman's eyes continue glowing, but this time, a bit brighter.

"Ok, Megaman, we defeated DemolitionMan." Lan repeats himself. "Mission accomplished, we can go home now."

"I don't think he's listening to you." Chaud comments.

"That's ridiculous." Lan replies. "Megaman always listens to me and knows when to withdraw after a battle, especially after the enemy has been deleted."

"No Lan, Chaud is right." Maylu speaks up. "Megaman isn't listening to you because if he was, he would have returned to your PET a minute ago, after deleting DemolitionMan. Something is wrong."

Not wanting to believe Maylu and Chaud might be right, Lan continues trying to reach Megaman.

"Megaman, listen to me." Lan continues. "The battle is over. We need to get out of here and for you to return to the PET."

Megaman is quickly becoming irritated by Lan's commands, so he fiercely swings his cyber sword in the direction of the cyber window Lan is on and cuts the communication link and on Lan's end, makes the PET screen go fuzzy.

"You guys are right." Lan speaks, as he begins going into a panic. "This also happened the last time he was in this style change. His systems are going into overload and if I don't find a way to bring him back to himself, he'll be deleted. If he's deleted, there won't be any way of getting him back."

"Get a hold of yourself Hikari!" Chaud speaks sternly to Lan. "There is a way to bring Megaman back and I know of a way."

"How?" Lan speaks in a light voice.

"Unplug your PET from the terminal." Chaud commands. "We're heading over to the Sci-lab right now."

"But what good will that do?" Lan inquires. "Megaman's still on the net and I have no way of communicating with him."

"Don't question me Hikari!" Chaud replies sternly once more. "If you want to save Megaman, I suggest following my orders, inquiry free."

Dropping his current argument, Lan reaching for his PET cord and grabs it. Upon grabbing it, Lan unplugs it from the terminal, as it draws back into the PET.

"Let's go." Chaud commands, now coming from behind the desk. "If any part of Net City is still standing, Megaman will make sure it's not, if we don't stop him in time."

Nodding, Maylu and Lan come from behind the desk as well, now following Chaud to the exit of the building. They are now on their way back to the Sci-Lab.

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 9. I apologize if I exaggerated a bit about the power of Bug Style's abilities. I was adding suspense to the scene and I would also like to apologize for taking forever with getting this out and if this chapter is long and boring. My ideas were jumbled up. If anything is confusing, please let me know and please, no flames as well. If there isn't anything else, please review.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 10: Power Struggle

Chapter 10: Power Struggle

'Now that DemolitionMan has been deleted, Megaman is still in full power of Bug Style and is ignoring his Net Op's commands. This isn't good.'

Having the PET disconnected from the computer terminal at Blaze Quest, all three teens are quickly heading over to the Sci-Lab. Having ran 4 blocks, the three finally arrive at the Sci-lab and stop at the entrance as they begin catching their breath. Now having caught enough of their breath, the teens enter the lab. Upon entering the lab's main lobby, Chaud, Lan, and Maylu begin looking around for Dr. Hikari.

"I know my dad is still here." Lan speaks as he continues looking around the lobby. "We have to find him."

Chaud, who now spots a lab tech passing by, runs up to him and stops the tech.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Hikari is?" Chaud inquires to the lab tech.

"He's in the research sector." The Lab tech answers Chaud. "Why do you ask?"

"This is an emergency." Lan answers the tech as he and Maylu approach the Lab tech. "We have to see him right now."

"Yes, right away." The tech answers him. "Please follow me."

The lab tech begins leading the way to the research sector as the three follow him. Now reaching the sector, the tech begins punching in the password next to the door. After punching in the password, the password is approved and the doors to the sector opens.

"Excuse me Dr. Hikari." The tech begins. "Sorry to disturb you, but these kids are here to see you. They say it's an emergency."

Turning his attention away from the computer screen of the computer he is seated at, Dr. Hikari turns to see Lan, Chaud, and Maylu.

"Thanks Dave. I'll take it from here." Dr. Hikari replies to the Lab tech as the tech walks away. "Hey kids, I saw you guys earlier today. What's going on?"

"Megaman's in Bug style and is out of control!" Lan replies with panic in his voice. "He ignored every command I gave him!"

"Out of control!" Dr. Hikari inquires in surprise as he quickly stands from the chair he was sitting in. "How did that happen?"

"He finally deleted DemolitionMan, but during the fight with him, Megaman absorbed every attack DemolitionMan threw at him." Lan begins explaining, with panic in his voice. "With each attack he absorbed only made the Bug Style, style change stronger, which made his power levels rise very high. When the fight was over, I told Megaman to return to the PET, but he didn't listen to me. He's out of control and he even destroyed the link to him from the PET, so there is no way I can contact him. We have to do something before he deletes what's left of Internet City or his systems go into overload and deletes him."

"And I won't let that happen." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Give me your PET."

Quickly reaching for the PET carrying case on his waist, Lan grips the pocket the PET is in and opens it. After opening it, Lan takes the PET out and hands it to his dad. Now having the PET in his grasp, Dr. Hikari sits back down at the computer he was working at and presses a button on the computer's console, which opens a small door to a compartment on the console. Placing the PET inside the compartment, Dr. Hikari presses that same button which closes the door over the PET. The computer, then, begins reading the information on the PET.

"What 's going to happen now dad?" Lan inquires to his father.

"First, I'm going to have the computer read all of the information on your PET." Dr. Hikari replies as the computer begins reading Lan's PET. "And from what I find out, I'll know which action to perform and immediately have a search to locate Megaman online started."

"But what if it's impossible for Megaman to be located?" Lan Inquires, with a worried tone. "Then what?"

"Don't worry Lan." Dr. Hikari replies with assurance in his voice. "Megaman will be located online and once he is, I'll do everything I can to get him back to his normal self again. I promise."

"Let's hope he is still in one piece once he is found." Chaud mentally says to himself.

The computer is done reading the PET and now brings up a list of information from the PET, onto the computer screen. Taking a look at the information that is displayed on the screen, Dr. Hikari can see that Megaman's power levels, as well as his system's capacity, is well over the limit of 100 percent. Continuing to look the information over, Dr. Hikari even notices the names of the attacks that Megaman's style change had absorbed, along the power levels of those attacks, are also listed.

"From what I am reading here, it appears that every attack DemolitionMan threw at Megaman was a 500 level attack or higher." Dr. Hikari begins explaining. "And with Bug Style being a very powerful style change in itself, the attacks only made him stronger, which gave Megaman excessive power he didn't need and that's why he ignored your every command, Lan."

"So, which action will need to be performed?" Chaud inquires.

"Well." Dr. Hikari begins. "Once Megaman is located online, he'll be brought into the Sci-Lab computer system and I'll have the computer drain him of every attack he absorbed from DemolitionMan. The Bug Style, style change will wear away quickly and he will be back to himself again. The only downside to this is, once the style change is undone and all the excessive power is drained from him, Megaman will have to stay here to recover for a few days due to a huge loss of energy that Bug Style used during the transformation."

"Whatever you have to do." Lan speaks up, still in a panic. "Just get Megaman back at all costs."

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Dr. Hikari replies as he hit's the esc key which opens a new window, that completely covers the PET's information window.

Quickly typing in a message in the first message box in the window, Dr. Hikari hit's the tab key, which makes the other message boxes in that same window, become visible as he begins filling out them in. Now having all the message boxes filled in with information, Dr. Hikari hits enter, which makes the window disappear, with a message flashing: Message sent.

"What just happened?" Lan inquires to his father.

"I sent a message to the Dentech police department explaining the current situation." Dr. Hikari replies, now turning to Lan. "They are going to alert and send the Internet police Navi's to perform a search for Megaman."

"The Internet police Navi's?" Lan questions. "The police Navi's have been known to delete dangerous Net Navi's and they will surely delete Megaman since he is now a threat to the Internet."

"They won't delete him." Dr. Hikari answers Lan. "I specifically made clear in my message for them not to harm Megaman, but do whatever they can to restrain him and bring him back to our system. I won't allow them delete a Navi I personally programmed myself."

"Thanks Dad." Lan says as he turns to the computer screen the PET information is listed on.

"I hope they do find him and soon." Lan mentally says to himself.

Internet City

Megaman, still in full power of the Bug Style, has begun picking up where DemolitionMan left of with leveling Internet City.

An explosion sounds with a roaring fire emerging from the explosion as a figure's outline is spotted walking out of the explosion, unharmed.

"DemolitionMan was a fool to even think he was the superior navi." Megaman hisses as his eyes continues glowing bright. "I will always be the superior Navi over any Net Navi that ever exists!"

Bringing his Cyber sword into view and spotting an untouched building in front of him, Megaman grins.

"If he were the superior Net Navi, then he would have finished this job when he had the chance."

Laughing a bit, Megaman eyes glow a bit brighter.

"Well, it appears I have to finish the job he didn't." Megaman says with an evil smile.

Placing the Cyber Sword at his side, Megaman begins approaching the untouched building, but the sounds of police sirens approaching catches his attention, which immediately makes the untouched building an after thought.

"Great, just what I didn't need." Megaman hisses as he brings his Cyber Sword into view as he watches the net police approach. "Why can't these police Navi's mind their own business!"

Now stopping 4 inches from Megaman, the police Navi's form a circle around him, completely surrounding him.

"You're completely surrounded Megaman. There is no way to escape." The chief officer Navi announces. "Come along quietly and brute force will not be used."

Closing his eyes, Megaman begins laughing a bit.

"You think you have me surrounded." Megaman comments in a sarcastic tone, as he opens his eyes and faces the chief officer navi. "But as usual, you police Navi's think you have it all figured out."

"I have my orders not to delete you." The chief officer navi speaks up. "But if you refuse to co-operate, then I will have no other choice, but to resort to that option."

Positioning his Cyber Sword, Megaman suddenly releases an evil laugh.

"You are in no position to give me orders!" Megaman shouts as he now wields his Cyber Sword and lunges towards the police chief. "And the thought of using brute force isn't such a bad idea right now!"

Now being within reaching range of the chief navi and a few other officers in the area, Megaman fiercely swings his Cyber Sword, which knocks the Navi's off their feet and onto the ground. Soon after being knocked down, the police Navi's data immediately breaks up, which deletes them instantly.

(Police Navi's deleted)

"Now, if anyone else wants to avoid suffering the same fate, then I suggest backing off at once!" Megaman yells in a fierce tone.

The remainder of the police Navi's step back an inch from Megaman.

"We are trying to give you a chance to co-operate, but you are only making it hard for yourself." The Sergeant officer Navi speaks as he places his right hand behind his back and hand signals to the five crew officers behind him to change to their guns and quickly move in without being noticed.

Quickly changing their right arms to their guns, the crew officer Navi's quickly move to the other side of Megaman without him noticing.

"I see you want to suffer the same fate as your friends." Megaman speaks as an evil grin forms. "Well, I can arrange that!"

Bringing his Cyber Sword into view, Megaman begins lunging towards the Sergeant officer as the five crew Navi's behind him begin charging their guns. Now being within the reaching range of the Sergeant, Megaman is about to swing his Cyber Sword, but is suddenly stopped by five charge shot electric beams hitting him in the back. Screaming out in agony and now hitting the cyber floor, the charge shot beams create a strong force field, that completely covers Megaman.

"That was a close one." The Sergeant mumbles to himself as he releases a sigh of relief and begins approaching the force field. Now being within an inch of the force field and stopping, he looks down at it.

"Well, we definitely followed the exact orders given." The Sergeant speaks. "We restrained him and now we have to get him to the Sci-lab system right away before that force field weakens."

"Yes sir!" The five Navi's say in unison.

The Sergeant Navi's eyes turn from their original color blue, to a light green as small sentences of data begins scrolling downward on them. The sentences of data suddenly stop scrolling as an Internet passageway opens in front of him.

"Ok men, let's move out." The Sergeant says as he steps into the passageway. The five crew officers, who have Megaman contained in the force field, step in the passageway as well. The passageway, then, closes behind them. They are now on their way to the Sci-Lab computer systems.

Sci-Lab's Research Sector

Everyone is seated in the sector and is patiently awaiting for the arrival of Megaman to the Sci-Lab systems. Lan, who is growing impatient with each passing minute, looks over at the computer screen for the fifth time since the waiting began. Not being able to take the waiting any longer, Lan stands.

"That's it!" Lan shouts, now breaking the silence in the room. "I can't waiting anymore! Those Internet Police Navi's deleted Megaman! I know they did!"

"Lan, please calm down." Dr. Hikari speaks up, in a calm tone. "We are all worried about him the same as you are, but I wouldn't make the assumption that he's been deleted." (I like how calm his father always is in these types of situations)

"If he hasn't been deleted by those police Navi's, then tell me, why haven't they informed us that he has been found by now!" Lan continues.

"Lan calm down, I'm sure ---Dr. Hikari begins, but is suddenly cut off by the computer's incoming beep. The beep also catches the attention of the dozing Maylu and Chaud.

Turning their attention towards the computer screen, Lan and Dr. Hikari notices a letter sitting on the screen, with a caption underneath saying: New message from the Net Police. Quickly grabbing the mouse, Dr. Hikari moves the mouse pointer over the letter and clicks on it. The letter opens, as the message is displayed on the screen saying:

_Megaman has been found and is now in the Sci-Lab systems, unharmed as requested. Signed, the Net Police._

"Well Lan, you have your answer." Dr. Hikari speaks to Lan as he closes the email. "Well we all do. As my request, they didn't do any harm to him."

After closing the email message, a green percentage bar appears as the numbers begin rapidly counting to 100. After reaching 100 percent, a window appears with an unconscious Megaman laying on his back with parts of the Bug style suit disappearing along with some of his data.

"Megaman." Lan speaks as his voice goes into a whisper, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Poor Megaman." Maylu whispers, now getting a good look at the computer screen.

"Megaman!" Lan begins shouting. "They did harm him! His data is breaking up! They didn't listen to you!"

"He is in pretty bad shape." Dr. Hikari says as he begins looking Megaman over. "But his condition isn't as severe compared to most Navi's I have dealt with before. Don't worry Lan, I'll get Megaman repaired in no time."

"I hope so." Lan replies as he continues staring at the unconscious Megaman. Maylu stands from where she is seated and walks over to Lan, now embracing him.

"Don't worry Lan." Maylu whispers as she sheds a few tears. "Megaman will be fine in no time."

Lan returns the embrace as he sheds a few tears also.

"I hope so Maylu." Lan replies in a whisper.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 10 and writing the end of this brought a few tears to my eyes. I apologize for the large amount of time you all had to wait for this. I had writer's block like you wouldn't believe, but it's over now. Chapter 11 should be out soon, so keep watch for it, and no flames please. If anything is confusing, please let me know, and I'll change it for you. Also, for new comers, I have an axess fic out called For the Love of Music. Please check it out when you can. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	12. Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

Chapter 11: Megaman's Recovery and a happy ending

'Megaman has been detained and brought to the Sci-Lab systems and is in pretty bad shape. Will Dr. Hikari be able to get Megaman back to full strength again?'

Dr. Hikari has begun working on Megaman's repairs, as Lan continues mourning over his condition.

"Megaman." Lan speaks in a whisper, still in Maylu's embrace. "I don't want to loose him Maylu, I don't, especially after all we've been through together."

"You won't loose Megaman, Lan." Maylu replies to Lan. "Your dad will get Megaman back to himself again. He said so himself."

Chaud stands from where he is seated and walks over to the computer Dr. Hikari is working at, now standing on the left side of him. Taking a look on the screen, Chaud notices the unconscious Megaman is in a vertical position with a couple of rings circling him diagonally.

"Bug style is some style change." Chaud speaks, keeping his attention on the computer screen. "It really did a number on Megaman."

"That it is." Dr. Hikari replies. "Megaman endured a lot of damage to his data and lost a lot of energy while in the Bug Style transformation. The attacks he absorbed from DemolitionMan only made the impact on him that much worse, considering the levels of those attacks."

"So, what's the estimate amount of damage done?" Chaud inquires.

"85 percent." Dr. Hikari answers. "Any navi would have been deleted with having endured that much damage, but amazingly Bug Style is what saved Megaman, thanks to its high tolerance for attacks. That and the net police getting him to our systems in time for me to begin draining him of all the excess data he was carrying. Now, had the style change wore off on it's own, Megaman's systems would have went into immediate overload and shut down, completely deleting him."

"How? Chaud asks in confusion.

"Because of how much damage his system were impacted with while he was in Bug Style." Dr. Hikari begins explaining. "The style change absorbed all of DemolitionMan's attacks, which automatically stored them in Megaman's systems. Now had the style change wore away on it's own, DemolitionMan's attacks would have began impacting Megaman one by one as if he sustained those attacks while in regular mode. Without Bug Style's high tolerance for those types of attacks, the impact would have been too much for him to handle and would have deleted him."

"Oh I see." Chaud inquires once more. "So how long will the repairs take?"

"Well, considering I have a lot of Megaman's data to replace, along with the energy Bug Style took away during the transformation, It could take a while." Dr. Hikari answers Chaud. "I can't exactly place an estimate on the time."

Chaud doesn't have a reply, but keeps his attention on the computer screen.

Lan, whom is still in Maylu's embrace, lifts his head off of her shoulder and looks across the room at the computer where Chaud and Dr. Hikari are standing. Getting a glimpse at the computer screen, Lan can see that Megaman is still unconscious, but is in a vertical position with diagonal rings circling him.

"I'm going to go say a few words to Megaman." Lan says to Maylu as he gets loose from her embrace.

Maylu nods as Lan heads over to the computer.

"Maylu." Roll's voice calls out to Maylu. Hearing Roll call out to her, Maylu quickly grabs her PET from the PET carrying case on her waist and brings it into her view.

"Yeah Roll?" Maylu inquires to her navi.

"What's going on with Megaman?" Roll inquires to Maylu.

"Well, he's in pretty bad shape." Maylu answers her navi, as she turns her attention away from the PET and now taking a look across the room where Chaud, Lan, and Dr. Hikari are. "Dr. Hikari is working on his repairs now, so all we have left is to wait and hope everything goes well."

"Poor Megaman." Roll comments in a low tone.

Lan arrives at his dad's right side, now getting a clear view of Megaman on the screen.

"Megaman, I'm sorry." Lan begins speaking to Megaman. "This is all my fault. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Lan, Megaman can't hear you and even if he were conscious, he wouldn't be able to recognize you due to the great amount of damage he suffered." Dr. Hikari informs Lan. "The damage also erased his memory data, but don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You have my word on this."

"Ok." Lan says as he continues staring at the unconscious Megaman on the screen.

"Why don't you go for a walk Lan." Chaud suggests. "You can use the fresh air to clear your head and take your mind off of all of this for a little while."

"That's not a bad idea Chaud." Dr. Hikari agrees. "He is right Lan. The fresh air will do you good and the less you think about this, the better. Megaman is in good hands here."

"I guess you're right." Lan says as he releases a sigh.

"I'll go with you." Maylu replies, now arriving at the right side of Lan. "We can both use some fresh air."

Turning his attention away from the screen and to Maylu, Lan smiles a bit.

"Thanks Maylu." Lan thanks her as Maylu returns the smile.

"Maylu will help you through this and help you take your mind off the situation. Dr. Hikari replies. "So you two go for a walk and once I am done with Megaman's repairs, I'll send an email to Maylu's PET to inform you both."

"Alright." Lan replies as he turns his attention back to the computer screen, to Megaman.

"Come on Lan." Maylu gently speaks to Lan. "I know of a place we can go for a little while."

Getting one last look at Megaman, Lan turns away and begins heading towards the exit of the sector with Maylu in tow. Continuing to head for the exit and now reaching the exit, Maylu stops at the doors and looks back towards Dr. Hikari and Chaud.

"Would you like to join us Chaud?" Maylu inquires to Chaud.

"No, I'll stay behind." Chaud replies, keeping his attention on the screen. "You two go on ahead."

Nodding, Maylu exit's the sector and catches up with Lan, as the two exit the Sci-Lab together.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them." Dr. Hikari comments. "Lan can use all of the support he can get right now."

"It's not my thing really." Chaud replies. "He has Maylu to comfort him and besides, I wouldn't know what to say to him. I'd probably just make things worse."

"Not necessarily." Dr. Hikari says as he turns to Chaud. "You and Lan may not always see eye to eye, but you've been there for him more then once when he really needed the support, just like Maylu has always been."

"Well, someone has to look after him to make he sure he doesn't screw up too badly and make reckless decisions." Chaud comments.

"Admit it Chaud, you have a soft spot for Lan." Dr. Hikari replies, slightly laughing. "He has really grown on you."

Smiling a bit, Chaud turns to Dr. Hikari.

"I guess you're right." Chaud speaks as he turns his attention back towards the computer screen. "I hate seeing him moping around like this, so if you don't mind, I would like to help with the repairs to Megaman."

"I wouldn't mind it at all." Dr. Hikari replies. "Anything to help my son, is fine by me."

Dr. Hikari continues with Megaman's repairs with Chaud at his side.

Dentech Soda Shoppe

Having left the Sci-Lab, Lan and Maylu have walked down the block to the local Soda Shoppe. The two teens have entered the shop and have taken a seat at a two seat booth.

"Maylu, I really appreciate you being here for me in my time of need." Lan speaks to Maylu. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Lan, I am your best friend and I will always be here when you need me." Maylu replies, as takes Lan's hands into her own and begins cradling them. "Friends feel each other's pain and try to help them through it so when you suffer, I suffer too. I'm going to help you through this no matter what it takes."

"Thanks Maylu." Lan thanks her as he smiles a bit. "I really appreciate this."

Maylu continues comforting Lan, for when a waitress approaches their table.

"Hello and welcome." The waitress speaks in a cheerful tone. "My name is Wendy and I'll be your server for today. So what can I get for you two?"

"Two medium chocolate shakes please." Maylu orders as the waitress writes down the order.

"Ok, coming right up." The waitress speaks as she walks away from the table.

"I can't stop thinking about Megaman." Lan begins. "No matter how hard I try to take my mind off of everything that's going on, I just can't seem to."

"Lan I understand how you feel, but you have to be strong for Megaman." Maylu says, continuing to comfort Lan. "Everything will go well and Megaman will be back to himself in no time."

"But what if it doesn't? What if Megaman can't be repaired?" Lan inquires as tears begin forming in his eyes. "You heard what my dad said. He's in bad shape."

"But your dad also said that he will take care of everything." Maylu reminds Lan. "Megaman is in good hands. Your dad designed Megaman himself and therefore, there isn't a problem that he can't fix."

The waiter arrives at their table, now placing their chocolate shakes on the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter says.

"Thanks." Maylu thanks the waiter as she walks away.

Lan and Maylu grab their shakes and begins sipping them.

"When Megaman went into Bug Style, all of my worse fears came true." Lan speaks as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "I was hoping this time would be different from the last time he was in that style change, but as usual, I was expecting too much."

"Lan, you have to stop being so hard on yourself." Maylu says as she places her shake to her left. "You did nothing wrong and I want you to believe that. Megaman won't blame you for any of this."

"I'll try." Lan replies as he grabs his shake and begins sipping on it once more. Maylu is about to grab her shake when suddenly, her PET begins beeping. Reaching for her PET and now grabbing it, Maylu brings it into view and notices a letter on the screen next to Roll.

"You have an email from Dr. Hikari." Roll announces to Maylu.

"Thanks Roll." Maylu says to her Navi as she presses the B button on her PET. The letter opens as Maylu begins reading it.

"_Maylu, you and Lan report to the Sci-Lab immediately." - Dr. Hikari._

"Lan, your dad wants to us back at the Sci-Lab now." Maylu informs Lan as she places her PET back in the carrying case.

"Did everything go well with Megaman?" Lan inquires.

"The email didn't state, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out soon." Maylu answers Lan as she reaches in her jacket pocket and grabs her money. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill, Maylu places it on the table as she stands. Lan takes on last sip of his shake and stands himself.

"Wait a minute Maylu." Lan speaks. "We can't leave without paying the bill."

"That's what the twenty is for." Maylu replies to Lan as she grabs his right hand. "Now let's get going."

The two teens leave the shop and are now on their way to the Sci-Lab.

Sci-Lab

"Well, everything is complete." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Thanks a lot for your help Chaud. I wouldn't have gotten done so soon if it weren't for you giving me a hand and all."

"Not a problem Dr." Chaud replies with a smile as he turns towards the computer screen. "I can't wait to see Lan's face light up when he sees Megaman."

"You and me both." Dr. Hikari says, now taking a look at Megaman himself. "He will be pleased to know that Megaman's repairs were successful."

Maylu and Lan now arrive at the lab sector Chaud and Dr. Hikari are in. Now entering the sector, Maylu and Lan walk over to Dr. Hikari and Chaud.

"Dad, what happened with Megaman?" Lan begins inquiring. "Were you able to repair him? Did everything go well?"

"See for yourself." Dr. Hikari answers Lan as he moves to one side, moving completely out of the way of the computer screen. Looking on the computer screen, Lan notices that Megaman is still unconscious, but he is back to his normal mode. The data that was breaking up when the Net police brought him to the Sci-Lab systems, has been completely replaced. To sum it up, Megaman has been repaired completely.

"Megaman is still unconscious." Lan says. "Is something wrong?"

"No Lan, nothing is wrong." Dr. Hikari assures Lan. "He is just resting after all he's been through. Look at this like surgery. During an operation, the patient is under heavy anesthetics, but once the operation is over, the anesthetics needs time to wear off so the patient can become conscious again."

"So will he wake up soon?" Lan inquires.

"He should, but once he does, he will be weak for a few days." Dr. Hikari answers Lan. "Chaud gave me a hand in repairing Megaman. I would still be working on Megaman now if it weren't for him."

Turning to Chaud, Lan smiles.

"Thanks a lot Chaud." Lan thanks Chaud.

"No problem." Chaud replies, returning the smile. "I couldn't stand to see you moping around, so I had to do what needed to be done."

"And I appreciate that." Lan says to Chaud.

"Lan?" A weak, but familiar voice calls out to Lan. "Lan, is that you?"

Hearing the voice and turning back to the screen, Lan notices that Megaman is awake, but his eyes are half open.

"Yes Megaman, It's me." Lan answers as tears begin forming in his eyes. "Megaman, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything you went through."

"It's not your fault Lan." Megaman weakly speaks, as a small smile forms. "I could never blame you for any of this. I should have listened to you in the first place so all of this could be have been avoided. I'm sorry."

"It's ok buddy, It's all over now." Lan replies as he smiles. "That's all behind us now. I'm glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." Megaman speaks as he now completely opens his eyes. "And I'm glad I have you as my Net Op."

"Thanks Buddy." Lan says as he begins shedding tears of joy.

Maylu, Dr. Hikari, and Chaud also begin shedding joyful tears, knowing that Megaman is back to himself and most importantly, Lan is happy to have him back.

A/N: Ok people EOS (end of story). I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize if the ending kind of sucks a bit. I am suffering with a ear ache at the moment so please be easy on me. No flames please as the story is completed. If anything is confusing, then please notify me and I'll change it for you. If nothing else, Please review.

Review Please!


End file.
